Well isn't that the perfect timing
by chantal-j.t
Summary: Harry is going back to school for his sixth year can he deal with the burden he's been dealt and find the courage to reveal his fealing to the girl he loves? Read and Review to find out
1. Summer Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places mentionned in this fic, thats J.K Rowling , I only own the plot 

chapter 1: Summer Savior

Harry Potter sat on his bed in his small bedroom, it was a dark rainy looking afternoon, the first tuesday of the summer he was sitting slumped against the wall. A sad sleepless look on his face, he had not slept, he had not eaten much and he hadn't opened any of his letters ....the only thing he had done in the last few days was write one letter to the order just to tell them he was fine (although he wasn't feeling to good), sit at his desk looking at his few pictures of his late Godfather, Sirius. He would sit for hours at a time just looking at one picture and every now and then he'd reach up and pinch his arm wishing it was a dream. The Dursleys stayed away from him, made him do only small chores. At night was when he was felt the worst, he felt alone...he felt abandonned and most of all he felt guilty al of this while stil in shock and denial....No way, Sirius wasn't gone he was just hiding trying to get the element of surprise over his foes. he played the night over and over again in his mind...the prophecy...the death room and all the duelling....Sirius.... ...Sirius smiling taunting Bellatrix Lestrange....Sirius, his face still smiling and his eyes in shock...Sirius falling through the veil....the arms holding him, stopping him from going after him. All the sad eyes full of pity looking at him for the next couple of days. He had cried himself to the earliest hours of the morning ..he had dreamed and daydreamed about it for a very long time it had seemed but really it was only a few days, "how will I survive the entire summer without Sirius and Grimrauld place??" he thought to himself.

The days wore by very slowly, Harry couldn't tell you what day of the week it was or what time of day it was really if you asked all he could tell you is that he'd been alone way too long. Every few days a letter would come from Ron or Hermione or even the Remus but he never really answered, he send back the usual " Stop worrying, i'm fine a little sad but fine" he had written a pile of them and just sent one after looking at the address. Again it was rainy outside and every now and then he'd see a green glow in the sky far away and he couldn't help thinking it was the death mark.  
signalling another murder. Constantly he kept reminding himself that the order would tell him if any news would be found on Voldemort's wereabouts.

The first three weeks of summer had passed and still he couldn't stand to be himself....he was tired but he couldn't sleep, he was hungry but he couldn't eat and he was was bored but didn't want to do anything. he had received his O.W.Ls and had a total of 5 OWLs "good enough" he had told himself. Now he was constantly writing to Hermione to try to get any kind of news......nothing . Not even an answer to the big question...." when can I get out of here??" She had written Dear Harry  
I'm glad you've started writing to me and I really wish I could be there with you or at least you here with me but the truth is that Dumbledore told you he might have to keep you at your uncles house for the entire summer and no it was not my i dea nor do i support it I wish you could come here for a while .... Thats actually a good idea, really I'll write to Dumbledore and ask please keep writing to me and tell me if you'd like to come .

Love,  
Hermione xoxox

Harry had nearly jumped iinto the air at that suggestion, he really wanted to get away from this boring house and these sickly normal people. He knew that Hermione's house wouldn't be a magical one but he knew she would keep him busy and not let him think about Sirius too much. He really hoped to be leaving for Hermiones soon!!!

A few days later, as Harry was staring at himself in the mirror a snowy white owl flew accross the image of this soon-to-be sixteen year old boy with a muscular body, a broken pair of glasses, a pale, sleepless face with the most sad yet so amazing emerald green eyes and on his forehead just visible under his jet-black tossled hair , was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. This owl was his own, Hedwig and she had brought him a letter, from Hermione!

Dear Harry  
I told you in my last letter what my ideas were for your summer holiday and, true to my word I wrote to Dumbledore and he said you can come for the rest of the summer but you need to keep writing to your aunt something about keeping up the ties with your family blood home, so can you please ask your aunt and uncle if you can come stay with me and my parents for the rest of the summer??(only if you want to of course)

Love,  
Hermione oxoxo

P.S. Ron will not be staying here because his family has been having a rather hard time keeping all the order things together as well as do their jobs. Mr Weasley was almost fired!!! He got a summer job to help pay for everything until the war is under control.

Harry hastily wrote his answer and sent it quickly asking her to call him repeting the number he had once given her and Ron and that of course he would adore to come and that he would write to Petunia , he wrote " just please save me ...your turn to play the hero!!!!!" he had laughed until he remembered when he was called that, before going to "rescue" Sirius...he was sad but found himself smiling, "at least now" he thought "he's a free man and a free dog too"

"Hello" a girls voice sounded in his ear as he answered th telephone three hours later " can I speak to a dark haired 16 year old, i'm writing a survey in this category" he had almost started laughing but instead decided no playing a trick on her " i'm a dark haired 16 year old boy , can I help you??" " yes " she said sounding uncertain " Name?" "Harry Potter" " Ok good it's you ,  
i wasn't sure" she said "it could have been anyone" 'No it's me " he said "whats the news??" " well you can come over starting tomorrow,  
we need to set up the guest room for you first" " Ok " he said " but really I'd sleep anywhere...from between your parents to right there next to you" He had said this as a joke but Hermione blushed and giggled " Well, I don't think my parents would approve of either of those places. We'll be by to pick you up at Ten o'clock tomorrow morning, is that OK??" " It's perfect!!!" he exclaimed into the receiver "ow!!!" he heard Hermione say "oh my ... i'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to yell " " it's alright, I'll see you tomorrow"

Harry couldn't wait, he was leaving in only a few hours and he wouldn't have to return for a year!! He ran upstairs to get ready, completly forgetting to ask his relatives. When he was done he finally remembered(A/N Guys ...so forgetfull sometimes!) he ran down to see them in the living room " an I spend the summer at my friend's house please??" he said arely in the room "Is it those Weezlies??" Vernon asked "NO it isn't the Weasleys," Harry said purposefully exaggerating the pronounciation of his friend's last name "it's my friend Hermione, Her parents are mug- Normal." Vernon looked deep in thought Harry hoped it hurt his brain to think that hard. " yes you may as long as we dont see you for the next year" he agreed and told them about writing to Petunia after alot of arguing they finally agreed. He went to sleep for once hoping not to scare the living daylights out of her, besides he thought he was too excited to think about anything sad. The next morning he woke up early, showered, dressed and ate breakfast all before 9:30 then he spent the rest of the morning looking for things he might have missed. At 10 o'clock the doorbell rang, he ran to the door and opened it before Dudley had even gotten out of his chair. What he saw standing on the doorstep was enough to make him look completely dumfounded.."what had happened to the Hermione he knew??"


	2. The Harry I knew

Chapter 2 : The Harry I knew 

They sat in the car quietly, Hermione's mother was driving. Harry kept looking at Hermione out of the corners of his eyes she looked different, beautiful...she looked so happy, he couldn't see why. Her hair wasn't just as wild and thick but it was definetly as curly it was still brown and her eyes just seemed to pop out somehow...she looked the same and different at the same time, he decided she just looked different because he hadn' seen her in a few weeks too many. They drove up to a beautiful gray bricked house with dark green trimming, and Harry even noticed they had a white picketed fence and was truly jealous of Hermione's "perfect" life. She pulled him out of his daydream and pulled at his arm, he turned and tried to smile at her,he only managed a small crooked half-smile. He wasn't surprised to see understanding in her eyes but he was amazed to see slight unshed tears there as well. He pulled his best-friend closer, thinking he had done something wrong..."whats wrong?" he asked her "oh..Harry, it's just I know you haven't been able to smile lately and you trying for me is just so...wow!" she answered quickly and threw her arms around his neck. he was slightly stunned but hugged back glad for her to not see the complete pain and anger his eyes still held from the year before. They entered the house and harry looked around with interested, but shy eyes, unlike the weasley's house it was built with straight lines it wasn't like a museum though, it had a lot of books and a ton of pictures of Hermione all over the walls. Plants were everywhere and cozy colors.... Harry thought this was what a house should look like.  
He frowned, he knew he'd never live in a hgouse like this or like Ron's with his parents and to be honest, he didn't know if he'd live to get a family of his own. He hadn't told anyone about the prophecy and he knew that he wouldn't this summer,  
'if only i could see Sirius' he though 'he'd be able to help me through this'

Hermione brought Harry up to the guest room, a lovely greeen room with a few paintings on the walls. Harry liked it a lot, but he was really tired, he wanted to be alone yet he wanted to be surrounded by his friends he was reminded of his fifth year. when he felt the same way afterhe had...well he didn't want to think about it. he unpacked his things something he hadn't done at the dursley's all summer. He figured he would be saying here...at least he wanted to. He put up the few pictures of his parents he had on the desks and walls, he did the same with his picture of his friends. Hermione helped him the best she could but was aware of his silence and she noticed his eyes were no longer alive...or atleast they didn't want to be she decided it was her mission from now till he got better to help him out of this rut he had gotten himself into.  
She always kept him busy and they had a lot of fun. One day while at the public swimming pool ( she had tought him how to swim well) he dunked her under water and she managed to swim out from under him, yelling "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!" he swam as fast as he could because he knew she rememered his weakness, she had managed to find it during his second week there, he remembered it like it was yesterday......

FLASHBACK

Harry sat reading on his bed, his back to the door. Hewrmione walked in to tell him they were going to the park, she walked up slowly and quietly just intending to scare him...... She touched his sides and felt him jump up, chuckling slightly and turn around to face her " Jumpy, are we?" she asked with a mischevious grim on her face ' no" he answered "you just scared me" he lied, he knew very well that if word got out he was ticklish he would never hear the end of it. "yeah right" she said her grin getting wider "i know your secret now!" she said with an evil sounding laugh, ruined by a giggle. She pounced on him like a cat pounces on a mouse and tickled him until he couldn't breath anymore. Since then she always got a kick out of poking him in the ribs and seeing him jump to the ceiling....alomost.

END OF FLASHBACK

.......he snaped out of his reverie ans noticed Hermione was almost right behind him, he sped up wishing swimming was as easy to him as flying was.  
She caught him, but didn't tickle him to suffocation as she had last time, she simply looked at the shy and gasped. he turned around, knowing what was going to meet his gaze, he saw a big green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, it was a smokey light in the sky, Harry found himself starring up at the Dark Mark.

It happened very fast out of nowhere, Tonks, Remus and Mundungus came out and pulled both Harry and Hermione from the pool with determination and anxiety on their faces. They were pushed into a car and driven to Hermione's house pushed inside and told to not go outside until they heard any different.  
So there they were in a cage, a prison cell and they didn't even know what was going on, they slowly and quietly went upstairs to change out of their bathing suits.  
Harry chose a white muscle shirt that showed off his brand new muscles, he had gotten them because he and Hermione had enrolled in a gym program, he wroked out three days a week for three hours. And he wore surf shortd that he gotten as a present from Mrs. Granger when she saw the awfull clothes he got from the Durleys.

He met up with Hermione who was downstairs for a few minutes looking for something to eat, she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and an light blue baby tee shirt she had her wet but still bushy hair pulled back into a ponytail. he looked at her and couldn't even find the energy to smile when she looked up "whats wrong Harry"  
she asked "it's just that with the pro-"he stopped, mentaly kicking himself for almost telling Hermione about the prophecy that held his faith "the what, Harry??" she asked "the Dark Mark"he quickly made up an excuse "why would it show up around here??" he finished. hermione still not convinced about if that was really what he was going to say let it slide said " Harry , he's back you've got to understand that he's going to try some business, he'll try to kill again, but dont worry Ron's safe and so am I and so are you and quite obviously so is Remus" she said with a slight smile at the memory of being pushed around without saying anything. he didn't smile and he didn't laugh as the memory of various daily Prophet headlines came to mind, all saying how the Dark Mark was everywhere and all of the muggle-borns and half-bloods that had died, that had been murdered.  
He spent more and more time locked up in his room reading (or so he told Hermione) everytime she knocked on the door he simply told her he was doing homwork which she knew wasn't true They hadn't had much homework during the summer because they had taken a long time to do their O.W.Ls. The results of which were going to arrive very soon. Actually as Hermione sat there reading, they were just about to....."AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH.........."she yelled surprised and before she knew it, Harry was at her side looking around for a Death Eater or some such thing " What is it? What happened?" he said quickly rambling on. " Harry?" Hermione asked "what are you going on about??" "You screamed, why did you scream"  
"because an owl came flying through and dropped these on my head while I was about to fall asleep" she laughed gesturing to the two enveloppes on the table nest to her "you mean you screamed because we got mail??" he asked, relief and anger sweeping over him "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled at her. She looked taken aback but quickly recovered as furry went throught her "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT?' WHAT I CAN'T BE SCARED? OR SURPRISED? Why don't you just get out of your damn room and honestly, you already know that mark was a scare trick, why do you even bother doing the whole ' I make everything wrong happen to everyone' act, because you already know it's not true, what happened to the Harry I knew???" with that she stormed out of the room, throwing Harry's letter at him. He looked down at it and saw it was his O.W.L results he ran up to Hermione's room only to find her letter in on her desk and her face in her pillow muffled sobs coming from it. " 'Mione??" he asked " Can I come in?" he had stayed just outside the door. "why?"came her muffled voice "so you can yell at me again?" " No Hermione, I want to apologize " he began "I shouldn't have locked myself in my room like I did" "No you shouldn't have" she agreed and they shared a small laugh. Together they openned their letters hermione had done better than Harry but Harry had done very well, he found himself wondering if he could have done it without Hermione's help but stopped asking himself, he knew he'd always need her help with things like that.

The summer went by pretty quickly and before they knew it they were in the car, waiting to turn into king cross station with both of Hermione's parents this time. Hermione was quietly hoping and praying that Harry wouldn't sink back into that depression she had helped him fight during the summer. They would be taking a lot of classes together they would both be taking; transfiguration,  
DADA, Charms, care of magical creatures, and surprisingly for Harry, Potions. They hadn't seen Ron or heard from him yet and couldn't wait to hear about his summer working at fortescue's ice cream shop and not to mention his schedule, they were dying to see which classes they had together! They found him and surprisingly he was with Luna Lovegood. When he saw them he quickly excused himself and went with them to find a compartment they were a little bit early, so they had a variety of them to choose from. Ron it seemed hadn't made Potions noe transfiguration but he was in all there other classes plus the two he didn't have with them, he took herbologie and he took history of magic again he had told them that he didn't think he'd pass that without Hermione to give him her notes. Of course she had scolled and scolded him about needing to do his own work from now on. The biggest surprise for Harry was when Ron pulled him out of the compartment to talk to him..... he said to him " Harry, I know that many years before I was jealous of you because you had so much more than I did but there is one thing I want you to have that I have right now" he hasd managed to get Hary's curiosity "what would that be Ron"  
for an swer Ron held out his hand and dropped something into Harry's, hid prefect badge. "But- What ...wait you can't do this ..only Dumbledore or McGonnagal can do this" he said "and that, is why I wrote to them both and they both said I could give it to you, if you accept it you're the new prefect, if you don't then Hermione has to patrol the halls all be herself". Harry thought about it a long time before saying " Thanks Ron " and going in to tell Hermione he was the new prefect. Their friend looked upon them knowingly.


	3. Let the sixth year begin!

Chapter 3 Let the sixth year begin! 

The train ride was long and dull as it had been for many years but the trio suffered it together. When the sun had finally set, Harry and Hermione went to the prefect meeting, they sat together in silence waiting to find out who the new Heads were. They sat for twenty minutes just waiting before either of them had anything to say "Hermione, does it always take this long to get a meeting to start??" "No Harry usually they are all here at the same time.....I wonder if we missed it?" she asked impatiently "I doubt it" he said with a heavy sigh "you'd never forget this kind of thing". She pushed her hair behing her ear and blushed slightly as they silently looked out the windows. harry could see his reflection in the window, he saw a boy nearing manhood with jet black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind round think framed glasses and althought he would never admit it, as humbble as he is, he had some pretty good muscles. Hermione was lost in thoughts ' I wonder why Ron gave up his prefect duties?' she mentally asked herself. She had been very surprised when they had found out last summer at Grimrauld place that Ron had gotten it, she was so sure it would have been Harry.

They were approaching Hogwarts now and Harry was still sitting with Hermione in the prefects compartment. Ron entered the compartment two hours later, he found his two best friends sitting looking extremely bored and all he could think was ' bloody hell, are they even alive?' he cleared his throat loudly Hermione turned around "Oh Ron, where are all the prefects have you seen any of them?" "No, weren't they here?" he answered with his own question. Harry shook his head, No. They all exited the compartment and began walking towards the compartment where Ginny and Luna were waiting patiently for them, while Ginny was giggling at something in the Quibbler Luna was just staring transfixed.

They all changed into their robes and Hermione helped Harry put his prefect badge on the front of his. They were just settling back into their seats when a cold, slimy ferrety voice came through the door "....yeah, so I told my father I said 'Potter thinks the damned man, Black is still alive I for one am very glad Bella -' he of course just -" he was cut off by Harry coming out of his compartment, a frown on his face and a death glare directed at Draco Malfoy, the biggest prat in all of Hogwarts " you wanna repeat that, Malfoy?" he asked taking a step closer to the blond haired pureblood. "Sure Potter" Mayfoy said "I was just saying that I'm glad Bellatrix killed Siri -" he was cut off again this time by being hit square in the chest, Harry looked around, he had not yet taken out his wand he found Hermione, Ginny Ron and a few other DA members holding their wands at the ready, " Sorry Harry" said Ginny "I figured you wouldn't want to hear it so...I..." she stopped and she looked at the ground. Harry smiled a real, genuine smile and returned to his compartment with all his friends. "Harry mate, are you going to keep working on the DA this year"  
Ron asked when they were all sitting down on the seats in the red train dubbed ' the Hogwarts Express' "I dunno" he replied "I don't want to repeat last year, I don't want to drag my friends into danger and chances are it's only going to get worse" he was fighting with himself on the inside, two little voices were arguing on what to do ' tell them ' one said ' NO! don't tell them' the other said. They were debating wether or not to tell his friends about the prophecy he had been told the year before in Dumbledore's office. He compromised, he promised to think about it. As they arrived near Hogsmead a magically enhanced voice rang out and said "All prefects please go to the prefects compartment, the meting will soon begin" Harry groaned, they had wasted all that time for nothing?! He followed Hermione out of the compartment and down the hall to the compartment he had already seen enough of. "Sit down ! Sit down!" said the head boy. Harry looked around so many different people all together and all of the faces of the magical world that he had seen flashed infront of his eyes, he had to save them all. He felt like a weight had been dropped on his shoulders,  
a weight he just now realized he had. He looked around nervously, noticing everyone was starring at him "what?" he asked and a few people giggled Hermione nudged him "they were saying that you changed places with Ron they wanted to know why" she said in a whisper "oh"he said and cleared his throat "he um...just..um...gave it to me"  
They took that and just kept going explaining everything and such, he wasn't listenning he knew he'd hear it again from Hermione at least three times just at dinner.

They left the meeting just as the train pulled into the station. He heard the familiar " firs' years follow me" from Hagrid and stayed with Hermione tryingto find Ron They got into a carriage, pulled by thestrals that Harry could see but not Hermione, for you could only see them if you had seen death, if you had seen someone die.  
Harry looked up at the castle in the distance and almost let out a sob, all the memories he had of Sirius there, he managed to cover it up by coughing, Sirius was NOT dead,  
he wouldn't cry over Sirius NOT being dead....he was coming out anyminute now, Sirius would be waiting in his dormitory. he kept pondering that the whole way so he didn't notice that Ron wasn't there or that they were being carried towards the school. All the way to his seat in the Great Hall, Harry convinced himself that Sirius was up in Gryffindor tower waiting for him, he sat there smilling at Dumbledore, completely confusing him and looking like he knew something no one else did. The sorting went by in a blur of new faces 10 of which came to Gryffindor. The feast appeared and he ate heartily, 'knowing' that he had been sad for no reason. The feast in his opinion lasted much too long, he could already be upstairs with Sirius, was Dumbledore doing this on purpose?? If you asked Harry he would tell you it was just proof that he was right, he had more proof too; Hermione kept loking at him and smiling her head off. 'I must be right' he thought with a smile ' they tried to keep it a secret, they wanted to surprise me' he looked up at the head table and noticed that Dumbledore was nearly done eating. ' good he'll tell us to go to bed now...' Dumbledore indeed got up and all the food vanished from their plates. " Now that we aera all watered and fed" he said loudly "we may now have dreams of the sweetest nature" Everyone began to make their way to the doors, Harry in the lead but he was ambushed by professor McGonnagal " Mr. Potter" she said "The headmaster wishes to see you" she led him towards Dumbledore's office and said the password ( puking pastilles) and Harry went up the spiral staicase by himself. "come in" Dumbledore said before Harry had even reached the door. He entered the room he had trashed last time he had been there "you wanted to see me ?" he asked the older man "Yes Harry"he answered "I wanted to be with ou when you openned this" he handed Harry a letter with the Gringotts crest on it, he tore it open, thinking it was probably a letter to say he was poor or something, he knew it wasn't important because he was going to be with Sirius. the letter read:

To Mr Harry James Potter, below you will find the last Will and testimony of Mr Sirius Black

Harry stopped reading, "Why are you giving this to me?" he asked The man in half moon spectacles." Because Harry, you are the person it was adressed to, Sirius wanted you to read his will and take care of his arrangements" the elderly man answered. " But why are yoyu giving this to me...why does Sirius need me to have his will ?" he asked utterly comfused "harry" dumbledore began "Sirius has past, his things need to be properly handed out" "WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT??!!!" Harry spat at Dumbledore "what do you mean Harry why are you upset??" "WHY AM I UPSET???BECAUSE YOU KEEP LYING TO ME.....Sirius is not d-d-d-dead!! He cant be" Harry was slowly breaking down, he was losingnhope, he ran down the staircase, Sirius' will still in hand. Harry ran, he ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, looked around and didn't see Sirius,he quickly went to his dormitory run into a few boys who were going down the stairs, he pushed open the door of his Dormitory and looked all over, the bathroom,under the beds and everywhere else he now knew there was no avoiding it, Sirius was dead. It was the summer all over again. He looked down at the letter in his hand, Sirius was dead but he was going to remember him forever.....he sat on his four poster and closed the curtains around himself, he looked down at the letter in his hand again, took a deep breath and unfolded the paper that held his godfathers' wishes

Dear Harry, I'm so sorry I'm no longer there for you, I know that this will be a hard life for you to live and i couldn't agree more. First of all, I'd like to tell you that Remus is now your guardian, but you must still go to the Dursleys.  
Now on to more cheerful matters...presents('cheerfull sure' he thought to himself)

To you, Harry I leave all of these:  
- flying motorcycle (got it back from Hagrid last year)  
- # 12 grimrauld place (plz let the Order stay until your mission is complete)  
- most of my gold ( 1000 galeons, 5000 sickles and 10 000 knuts)  
- All of the marauders maps and such...(they were your fathers)

to Remus I leave:  
- Some gold (500 galleons 2500 sickles and 5000 knuts..please get yourself some new robes man)  
-Harry( my most prized Godson, take care of him)  
- All the marauder love there is ( Pettigrew isn't worthy, he never was!!)

I am sorry there isn't more to give but when your locked up for 12 years, you can't keep much... harry one more thing, your mother and father left me their estate in Godrics Hollow please visit at least you'll find many things of interest.

I wish I were still with you in body but i will always be there in soul Sirius Black

Harry chocked back tears that were already leaking down his cheeks. he vowed then and there that he would get back at Voldemort for messing up his life, he'd show him and the world that he could learn it all. "Harry are you alright??" Asked Ron's voice "I'm fine" Harry wispered back not trusting his voice to be even if he spoke normally ' I'm going to need to be serious for the memory of Sirius.  
he put his glasses on his nightstand and curled up, fully clothed on his bed, ready for another night of restless sleep 'thank you nightmares' he tought before going to sleep.


	4. The news

Chapter 4: The news

Next morning arrived way too soon, Harry could have slept for 12 more hours if Ron hadn't woken him up. He had dreamed again about Sirius falling through the veil and about the will, he wasn't ready to face everyone, he didn't want to. "Harry" came the voice of his female best-friend " are you up yet?? Ron said you just wouldn't get out of bed....whats wrong?". Instead of answering or ignoring her, he simply motionned towards the piece of paper that was on his bed beside him . She walked over and picked it up hesitantly, concern obvious in her eyes "What is this?" She asked before reading. he answered all he could before wiping away more tears "it's his Will.." she looked down again her eyes clouded with sadness "oh." was all she could say. She read through it slowly, not fast and feverishly like she did for everything else when she finished her eyes were slightly teary and she looked down at him. "Harry it's touching, but why won't you come down? We already decided that you'd try to live on with the happy memories of him." "I know but so much has happened since then "he said sadly and explained all he had thought yesterday while looking down at his feet, spontanious waves of anger hitting him. He slowly got up with much coaxing from Hermione and then left for the bathroom Hermione sitting down comfortably on his bed. ten minutes later Harry came out fully clothed but his hair still dripping and his glasses not on his eyes. "Harry you took so long! Oh look at your hair" she broke off giggling, something Harry hadn't seen much in a while,  
she had been too concerned about him. "Oh your nice!" he said with a soft smile that came out as a crooked grin. He leaned over her and squeezed the water out of his hair and onto her "AAAhh HARRY!!" She yelled and jumped up knocking into his head with his. 

He made his way down to potions, having missed breakfast Hermione was quite grumpy but not with him, they had a nice little water fight resulting in them having to ask Dobby to come by and having to change into a new unform and robes. Now as they ran down to the dungeons both of their hair was messed up and wet not to mention they were both extremely red in the face. They entered the classroom just as Snape was about to close the door and made their way to the back of the class where they still sat without Ron, he wasn't in this class he hadn't gotten a high mark on his O.W.L, a fact Hermione didn't let him live down. hary's mind was on Sirius and the last nights events. Hermione sat next to him taking notes and glancing occasionnaly at him, a habit she had picked up over the summer somehow. The class was just as all his other classes with Snape had been over the last 5 years.  
- Snape insulting Gryffindors - Hermione knowing everything -Slytherins getting points just for attending class -Gryffindor losing points just for attending class Yeah the described it right! The class ended and Harry was glad, next class he had was Charms with good old Flitwick.  
He was justr about to reach the door with Hermione when Snape stopped them "Next time you decide to fool around before class amke sure the class wont be mine" Harry looked at Hermione expectantly, he wanted to know what it was Snape meant, all he saw was Hermione , his bestfriend...his most smart, level-headed friend blushing furiously!! He decided to ask her "What did he mean?" she looked at him and openned her mouth "You are a boy and even if you've never really heard about this much i would have still expected you to think like one" "huh? Hermione what did he mean"  
"Harry" she said with a giggle although still blushing "he thought we were snogging" "WHAT??"he said a little too loudly scaring some first years around the corner "He ...you-me...w what?" she looked down and frowned slightly but Harry didn't notice he was busy looking around at the big group of people standing in a huge circle which he hadn't seen since Umbridge had tried to throw out Treylawney. "what the"  
He tried to see over the tops of other peoples heads ' why can't Ron be around when you need him' he thought to himself. Hermione had wiggled and pushed her way through, she had ended up infront of the majority of the crowd what she saw scared and amazed her " Beware the time of War aproaches. Your dear Headmaster won't save you now" was written in snake skin and curled up on the wall with the torthes. "Harry...." she said trying to reach out to him see this" Harry had just spotted it and knowing what the prophecy had said it made him sick to his stomach. Now he knew the time of his fate was coming closer and he knew it would be difficult and he might lose his life to Voldemort or he might murder Voldemort... really he didn't know how he'd do that. "Hermioenwe have to find Ron"he told the girl with bushy brown hair that stood next to him "Sure Harry I guess we should talk to him" She agreed with him even if she didn't know why he needed to see them all together. They met Ron in the first floor corridor and took him up to the Room of Requirement they walked three times in front of the tapestry and thought about a private room where no one would bother them.... "oh there's the door!" almost yelled Hermione. They all walked in and made their way to the sofa's "OK" Harry started " I have been trying to figure out how to tell you a few things and well what with that note on the wall I think I really should just tell you" he paused and looked at their anxious and scared faces "The prophecy Voldemort wanted last year at the department of mysteries didn't crash unheard, Dumbledore is the one who heard it originally-" "Oh my gosh Harry" "Bloody hell" Hermione and Ron said at the same time. "- it basically said that it comes down to me and Voldemort either i kill him or he kills me.... thats how it goes i'm the only one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord" "Oh" was all that could be heard. 


	5. Is this war?

Chapter 5 Is this war?

They had sat in the Room of Requirement for a few hours after learning that news, they had missed classes and meals and had only sat there in complete silence.  
Rons eyes seemed to bulge out of his head and Hermione sat fighting tears, Harry sat watching his best friends and hoping he never had to give them any horrible news such as this... his undecided fate. At 8 o'clock that night they went back up to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry went up the spiral staircase to their dormitory they both changed into their pyjamas and slid into their beds all that could be heard after all the lights had been turned out was Ron wispering "Don't worry you'll be great" before letting the dormitory get filled up with the sound of more and more snoring boys. Sleep didn't come easily for Harry he knew the war was comming but that wasn't what was keeping him awake he had wanted to hug Hermione, to make sure she was OK and to wipe all those unshed tears away as soon as they fell like he knew they would 'whats wrong with you?Are you her best friend or ...' realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks... ' I fancy Hermione!!!' he spent have the night scolding himself for even thinking it.' you can't just mess with her heart now, you won't even live to see 17 if Voldemort has his way' Even with his self-scolding he still fell asleep to dreams of holding Hermione in his arms and kissing her.

Next morning Harry woke up a little later than usual. "Harry mate" Ron was saying "You'll be late!!!" "Bloody hell Ron why didn't you wake me?" He asked his friend. Ron muttered something under his breath and if Harry hadn't been in the bathroom he might have heard what it was. They met Hermione in the Great Hall with only minutes to spare and upon entering the room many students turned in their chairs to look at him and Dumbledore smile a slight smile under is beard after seeing the courage Harry had. Harry walked up to him after being motionned to do so. "Hello Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said "Hello Sir, you wanted to see me?" "Yes Harry I beleive we should have a word to day during your first class seeing as it is Defence Against the Dark Arts, the class it would be easiest for you to catch up in" Harry nodded,  
he understood. he told hermione and Ron to go ahead that he'd meet them later on, he could tell they were worried so he told them where he was going.

Dumbledore and Harry walked up to the Headmaster's office and told the gargoyle the password "fainting fancies" which Harry knew already because he was a prefect. "Harry I know you saw the message on the wall yesterday and I'd like to know how you feel about it" "Well Sir, all I know is that either I die or become a murdurer soon" he answered with a heavy sigh. They sat talking about possible spells to use to kill Voldemort without using an Unforgivables Harry was given a few books and permission to use the Room of Requirement to practice. Most spells were about showing the love you have for everyone around you in ope that a level of love high enough would kill Voldemort.  
There was one that stood out though, one particular spell which conjured all the love that other people had for you, Dumbledore found this one the most interesting.

All the time Harry had to spare he spent in the Room of Requirement, he wasn't alone. Hermione and Ron spent just as much time there as he did. Ok maybe Ron wasn't there all the time but Hermione was there every second there with Harry. No one really noticed that the trio wasn't really a trio anymore, it was a duo and one person on the side. " Harry lets try this one....it's an advanced sheilding spell but for your mind...it over rides the entire Occlumency system which means that even Ligilimens can't get throuhgt it" Hermione said one night with enthusiasm. "Ok Sure" was all Harry could say, he had been thinking about the war his fate the death toll that was already starting to rise. Every day news in the prophet was revolving around Voldemort, the dark mark had appeared in many places all over the world although all in Great Britain was worse the rest seemed to be scare mark...no murders but in London over 100 people were dead and the amounts grew more and more as you approached Hogwarts. It was obvious, Voldemort was working his way towards Harry gathering an army as he went along. The intensity of the moment built up higher and higher Harry felt more and more guilty everyday. "Students we have some news as part of the new defence program we will be starting a duelling club again...this time it will not be taken lightly. There is a war approaching and everyone is subject to torture and death we will protect ourselves to the best of our powers" Dumbledore said after dinner one day. "we will later have meetings divided by years or level of magical training to best approach the task of ending Voldemorts terror for ever". The plan was therefore divised The fifth years would come out with all the strong younger people followed by the weaker ones and the sixth years and finally all the seventh years would come out. Harry would be invisible trying to get the factor of surprise on Voldemort the teachers would be everywhere just as would be all the members of the order.

Everything was going well the plans were progressing quickly. Everyone knew their part and exactly what, when, where, who, how, why...they knew it all. Harry hadn't spoken to Remus in a while, it was a great shock to him when he received a letter from the last marauder worth mentionning. His 3rd year DADA teacher had writen:  
Dear Harry,  
With the war approaching I beleive you should everything about your parents their pasts and yours. You know alot already but there are things some people don't even remember.  
I have already asked Dumbledore if it was alright for me to meet you in Hogsmead, he said 'no'. I then asked him to set up a meeting time within the castle finally after a few weeks of waiting his reply was 'yes'. Ask him where and when, incase this owl gets intercepted. I can't wait to walk you down memory lane with you.  
your friend,  
Moony (Remus)

p.s. I had to sign a letter that way i haven't done that in years...

Harry had laughed at his signature even if it gave him a pang .... he was now thinking about Sirius, Padfoot as he had been known. He made his way to the Headmaster's office with a lingering thought in the back of his mind....' what does Remus wanna talk to me about?' he reached the office and went up the spiral staircase to the big doors leading straight to the room in which his headmaster sat behind a desk. Harry knocked on the door. "yes Harry you may enter" said the Headmaster, Harry openned the doors and greeted his Headmaster with a slight smile. " I heard that you would know where I could meet Remus..." Harry trailed off, not knowing how to ask for his answer politely. "Yes Harry I know about all that here it is ...now don't tell anyone else and make sure no one sees you when you go meet him" Dumbledore said in a warning tone." Don't worry Proffesor"Harry answered " i have a few tools that will help" he said this with a grin and returned to Gryffindor tower.

A few days later was when the meeting was scheduled, at 7:30 pm in the room of requirement. It was presently 7:15pm and Harry was walking down the hall under his invisibility cloak with the marauders map to help him find his way around the few people still roaming the halls. He entered the Room of Requirement and sat down on the couch that had been put infront of the fire with two small tables, one at each end of the couch that held a display of a few wizarding candies and a bottle of butterbeer each. It was now 7:29 'just a little longer' thought Harry as the curiosity built up inside him. 7:31 'ok he's just going to arrive 'fashionnably late' this time' he thought 'What does 'Fashionnably late' mean anyhow??'. 7:45 "OK I'm going to leave if he isn't here in three minutes"  
he said out loud but to himself. 7:58 "ok now i'm just maybe I got the days mixed up.." . Harry not being the sharpest tool in the shed hadn't thought of looking on the map until of course Dobby entered the Room "Hello Dobby" "Hello Harry Potter Sir." the elf replied "what is Harry Potter doing here Sir?" the little creature asked "Oh I'm well...err.... waiting for a friend" Harry answered awkwardly " Should Doby leave Sir?" he asked "No no Dobby it's alright, I could use your company. " harry answered "I just wish I knew where he was" he added as an after-thought. "Why doesn't Harry Potter look on the map with all the names?" the little elf asked "THANKS DOBBY" Harry yelled and picked the small creature up and spun him around "I hadn't even thought of that" he finished in a normal voice while putting Dobby down. He then ran to where he had left the map, opened it and said "I solemly swear I am up to no good" the grounds and offices of all of Hogwarts appeared and Harry took his time searching the entirety of the map for Remus with no luck. He looked at Dobby expectantly thinking that Remus had sent word that he couldn't make it for tonight that they would reschedule but Dobby just bowed and left saying he had some things to do. Harry thought this was suspicious. He went to Dumbledore's office.

"Proffesor?Proffesor?PROFFESOR!!!???!?!?!"Harry yelled as he approached the top of the spiral staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. "Yes Harry?" Dumbledore's calm voice said from somewhere in his office. Harry opened the doors and entered to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Harry, why are you running in here yelling?Why aren't you with Remus?"the old man asked breezily " He didn't come" Harry said simply "didn't he send word that he couldn't make it tonight??" Harry hadn't been truly worried until now, he saw that not only had Remus not come he hadn't said why either....something was wrong. "Harry when was the last time you heard from Remus??" Dmbledore asked worry writing on his face "When he sent the letter telling me to see you sir" "Oh dear" was all the headmaster said before sending Harry to his common room with strict orders not to tell anyone but Ron and Hermione and that they couldn't tell anyone either. "Proffesor?" "yes Harry?" he asked softly " what are we going to do to find him??"Harry asked looking very much like a little 5 year old who had been seperated from his Mother in the supermarket, shy and insecure. 


	6. Too many tears

A/N I hope you all like this story. Oh and by the way I do not own any of the Harry Potter world that is JK Rowling . I own the plot.

Chapter 6: Too many tears

It had been two weeks since the night Harry was supposed to see Remus. They still hadn't heard anything about his whereabouts. Harry grew more and more anxious everyday.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Harry he was able to relax for just one day. "Harry come on let's go for a walk!" Hermione said with a smile spread all across her face "Sure" was the simple answer he gave her. They walked in a semi-comfortable silence around the lake - their favorite path - until Hermione spoke up "Harry" she said "why aren't you speaking very much to Ron. Or I for that matter?" she added the last bit as an afterthought. "Hermione" he began "I just couldn't deal with it, i was so anxious, so hopefull. I'm just glad to be away from that with you right now" They had stopped walking and they were standing very close to one another. "Oh..."she said unable to find words "I don't know what to tell you Harry " She put a comforting hand on his arm. Harry embraced her into a big hug they pulled away slightly and as their faces inched closer at a painfully slow pace no thoughts were in their minds they had temporarily lost the ability to think, they weren't complaining. Their faces just a mere centimeter apart they closed their eyes that had been searching the others' so frantically Their lips met for the very first time and it was the sweetest kiss ever. It only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like all time had stopped. Harry took the opportunity to memorize the feel of her in his arms the softness of her lips and the fruit scent of her shampoo before his thoughts decided to come back 'What am I doing, she is Hermione ...my BEST FRIEND.. I don't like her. I couldn't.' His mind yelled at him but deep inside a voice was very quiet but he could hear it ' Of course you like her why wouldn't you???she is an Angel, she is perfect...irresistable' Harry smiled as they pulled apart somewhat reluctantly.  
She smiled shyly and she blushed. "Harry?" she askled after a few more minutes of walking "yeah?" he answered "What did we do back there?" she asked looking down at her feet "Um.. Hermione...err it seems we kissed"

When they got back to Gryffindor tower both were very confused neither could believe they had kissed. Harry said goodbye to hermione shortly after having sat down in front of the fire with her. He went up to his Dormitory.As Harry went and sat on his scarlet four-poster bed his mind was in overdrive. He couldn't help but think he was falling for his bestfriend, Hermione. When Ron came up to the tower he was out of breath he had been running. "Hermione, where's Harry?"He asked the girl with slightly bushy brown hair. "Ron, what's going on? Harry's in your dorm i believe" Ron ran up the spiral staircase and Hermione followed still asking Ron what was going. As they reached the dormitory, they quieted down. "Harry" Hermione said as she approached his bed "wake up Ron needs to speak to you" Harry openned his eyes and focused them on her "Hermione!" he said slightly groggily. Ron looked on with a knowing smile before interupting "Err... Harry mate, Dumbledore wants to see you he said it was important. Can I come along?" he asked "Um...I suppose". They all exited Gryffindor tower and went to the Headmaster's office. When they got to his desk they noticed the amused sparkle in his eyes wasn't there"Um...you wanted to see me?" Harry asked unsure about wheter or not he really wanted to hear this news. "Yes Harry please sit down." He said motionning to the chairs, they all sat down. "Harry as you know we've been looking for Remus for a while now and well we've found him" Harry looked at his Headmaster shocked and curious. If they had found Remus then why wasn't he happy, was Remus ill was he an inch from death? "Please professor, I don't know why this would be bad news " he said"Well Harry what I meant to say was that we found his body. Remus has been murdered, Harry. Remus is dead" The old man looked at the teenage boy with curious eyes, wondering what he would do. Harry rose to his feet and Hermione had tears in her eyes. Ron was just sitting there, mouth open and he looked torn between laughing and crying not knowing wether to believe it or not. Harry left the office at full speed and climbed up to the owlery. He stroked Hedwig's feathers and cried he cried all evening and well into the night. He knew now that he would have to fight, he knew he needed to get revenge. One realization hit Harry harder then the others 'All the Marauders worth mentionning were dead'. He felt as thought he had no more relations to his dad. He thought he was alone but he was defiant 'I won't go there again' he thought 'even if it is my fault' with these thoughts he cried again and another hour passed. He made his way up to Gryffindor tower not intending to push anyone away but to go to sleep he was emotionnally exausted. "Harry?" Hermione asked from her place on the couch, she was doing homework. "yes?" he asked his voice cracking a little "where were you?" she asked "oh I was with Hedwig just to clear my mind" He answered truthfully. "Ok. do you want to sit here with me for a while?" she asked "No thanks," He answered "I just want to go to bed, Goodnight." "Goodnight Harry" she said softly.

The next morning Harry could be found walking slowly up to the Headmaster's office once more. He entered the spiralling staircase and made his way to the big oak double doors. knock knock. "Come in Harry" the old man said "I'd like to ask you about ... Re..re..remus' death" said Harry "Alright Harry but this information is quite disturbing to a loved-one are you sure you want to hear this?" "yes"He responded confidently. "Alright Harry, No one was there and so we can't be sure exactly but from what we can gather this is what the evidence points to. Remus was asleep, two days after he had sent you that note He was extremely tired, the full moon was three days away. It seems 20 Death Eaters broke into his home and bound and gagged him. They tried to find out some information from he was reluctant he had tried to send word with to the order but it was intercepted. his spell was intercepted and he was tortured. He stayed strong they brought him to Voldemort. He was questionned and tortured, Severus tried to save him but couldn't be left alone with him. They used more painfull spells to kill him it wasn't Avadra Kedavra but a series of cutting spells. harry I'm so sorry he died of loss of blood after three days of bleeding." the older man paused to look at his student only to see a few tears freely falling down his face. " They procceded to leave his body with a wolf mask in the forbidden forest." Harry was now quietly sobbing but managed one more question " Who cast those spells on him, who killed him?" his voice was cracking but he didn't seem to care. He seemed determined to find out "It was Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort himself, according to Severus" Harry immediatly stopped crying and let out a yell of anger and frustration, "Of course" he said with an hollow laugh "It's always them who ruin my life, whatever is good is gone because of them!" he excused himself and left. Harry ran up to his room took his broom and went for a fly out on the grounds.

Three hours later he heard his name being yelled from somewhere on the ground. He lowered his broom steadied it and took out his wand all in a matter of seconds. 'Moody would be proud' he thought but his thoughts were interupted as he saw Hermione and Ron on the ground still calling out to him. He stuffed his wand back into his robes and landed near them. hermione looked shocked at seing his face Ron looked at him and then became very interested in the grass and everything else that wasn't Harry. hermione knew he had been crying from the puffy look his face had and his eyes were red. "Are you alright?" she asked throwing herself onto him and crushing him with her hug.  
"I've been better..." was all he could manage to say. Ron seemed to come back to his senses and said "Why have you been outside so long Harry?" Hermione glared at him, he seemed to be giving him a look that purely yelled 'SHUT UP YOU PRAT!!'. Had Harry been in a better mood he would have laughed. He silently thanked Hermione for changing the subject as they went up to the school intent on getting some dinner. deep down Harry knew he had cried too many tears, he should try to be stronger. After all he had a great bestfriend.

A/N Ohhhhh and who is his great bestfriend?  
Bare with me if my chapters semm a little short, everything will come together and don't worry, Harry and Hermione haven't forgotten about the kiss . 


	7. My best friend

Chapter 7: My bestfriend

Later that night Harry lay awake on his bed unable to sleep yet he had only spent a few minutes thinking about Remus, sure he was still sad and he didn't want to think about how horribly he had died...all because of him. He had been in the middle of a pity cycle when a thought like a light in a dark room came flowing into his mind.  
Hermione, she had always been there no matter what, always. She was on his side during fights she talked him throught the saddest time of his life she had pulled him out and made him smile. He had a smile on his face he couldn't wipe off, it was more of a sloppy grin but it was a type of smile still. He kept thinking of her, the way her just a little bushy hair fell down her back and on her shoulders, the way her beautiful brown eyes sparkled whenever she was excited or happy. The way her robes would fly behind her as she hurried to her next class, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous and how she could convince him to do things he didn't think he would have done without her...like studying.  
But most of all he was thinking about how soft and sweet her lips were, how enjoyable kissing her was. He knew she fit perfectly in his arms, he was hoping to get one of those kisses again.

He realized he couldn't sleep and decided to go down to the common room to look over some of his homework. It was nearing Christmas and their load of work was still pretty high.  
he took his things down but nearly fell down the stairs when he saw someone already there writing furiously and muttering under their breath. It was Hermione. He calmed himself down and went down quietly and listenned as her words became more clear, more pronounced. "It was amazing...but what does it mean.....i don't want anything bad to happen...too much already...i love him.  
diary .....never finds this....his eyes ..wow..I can but i think.I...Love....-" she had been saying this as she wrote but Harry had dropped his ink pot as she was about to write and say the name of who she liked, no loved. she jumped and turned around with haste. "Oh, Harry!" she said blushing and closing her book quickly "How long have you been standing there?" "Not long " he answered it had been the truth. He turned to walk around the couch and sat down next to Hermione he couldn't help but think 'She's so cute when she's embarassed.....WAIT !!CUTE since when does your bestfriend look cute?' he now had a slight frown on his face and Hermione was looking at him curiously "What's wrong did you have a nightmare?" she asked genuinely concerned. "Oh no I just couldn't sleep i was thinking about-"he started but was interupted by Hermione saying "Remus?" He looked at her she was trying to get him to talk, to make him feel better when he was feeling alright already "No actually" he said calmly "I was thinking about you" he said 'and about snogging you sensless' he thought to himself. "Oh?" she asked "Why is that?" 'because i love you....wait love'  
"Because you are so good for ..i mean to.. me" he laughed nervously. "Oh..well thats what friends are for..." she said "No but no one else does that for me, even Ron doesn't know me the way you do"  
She blushed "it's nothing Harry" she said shyly "No it's not nothing, it's everything thank you so much Mione!" he said giving her a big hug, taking it upon himself to smell her hair discreetly. 'MMMhhhhmmmmm' he thought 'fruit'. They pulled away and smiled at each other "you are truly my bestfriend Hermione, I don't ever want to let you go" he said sweetly " i'm not going anywhere Harry don't worry" she said and smiled a goofy yet shy smile at him "but I think we should talk..." He looked slightly worried "don't worry...it's just about..." he looked as if was going to cry 'she's going to talk about that guy she loves so much..and it wont be me' he thought sadly but he was spared having to face his fear when Neville came down the stairs and asked "have you two seen Trevor?  
I thought he was croaking in his tank but when i looked he wasn't there" he asked hopefully but recieved a small "no sorry" from them both. He smiled and nodded his thanks and then he returned to bed.  
"You were saying Hermione?" Harry asked without thinking "i was ..oh that Never Mind" she said because she had lost her nerve. "OK well... then. Hey wait i know what i was going to ask you." her eyes lit up and her heart beat faster "Y-yes?" she wondered "what are you doing for Christmas thins year?" he asked and her smile faded slightly and the sparkle in her eyes dimmed "oh I'm staying this year, my parents are working and I don't think i really want to go home to be alone...you?" "I was planning on staying here because I can't handle going back the Grimrauld Place, not yet anyways" he said hoping madly that Hermione wuld stay with him "Ron is going home isn't he?" he asked Hermione "i think so....Or maybe they're visiting Charlie or Bill" she answered hoping to be invited to stay with him. "Well if so, you'll be stuck with me so it won't be so bad" he laughed " Actually I think it would be great" he nodded "Then stay here with me even if he goes home" he said slightly pleading."Sure Harry!!"she squealed "that'd be great!" ' finaly' she thought ' I got what i wished for'. They stayed up talking for quite a bit of time but when Harry noticed Hermione's eyes were drooping and she no longer made coherent sentences. "Mione, maybe you should go to sleep" he said gently "shourld come me sleep with you" she answered and Harry tried with all his might not to laugh and said "Yes Hermione..You go sleep now" "You me sleep book" he now tried to understand what exactly she was saying "kiss me good afternoon and sleep with me" she said while smiling sleepily at him and she took his books and went up to the boys dormitory. Harry sat shocked at what he had said until he registered that she had gone into his dormitory. He ran up the stairs and found She had just taken off her shoes and was presently tugging off her socks as she sat on the floor he stood at the door watching with a smile she then gave up on her socks and walked to Dean's bed and was about to scoot in when she noticed him, Dean was asleep but she was about to start hitting him so Harry hurried and covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her out into the hall."Hermione go to your dormitory" he said softly "ok tarry" she said and he chuckled slightly he walked her to her staircase and watched her go up. She turned around and came down the stairs she jumped on him and gave him a hug "goodnight Hunny" she said and went back up stairs "uh yeah...if only you weren't sleeping" he said in a wisper to himself.  
He went up to his Dormitory and went to sleep now being able to let his lack of sleep over take him. 

He felt something soft against his face, he hadn't been asleep long barely ten minutes. He openned his eyes and saw there next to him on his bed "Hermione what are you doing here?" "mmffffhhhhmmmfff" she answered. He shook her gently "Hermione"...nothing he shook her a litle more "Mione!" "huh?"she said and openned her eyes "Harry? what are you doing in my bed?" she asked "Um...Mione i have to tell you ...you're in my bed" That set her off..first she poked her head under the covers "Ok so thats not why i'm here" she said relieved "why am i here i don't remember going to bed.." He laughed at the memory of the nights events. "it's not important, you were sleeping and made your way up here I guess.... "he trailed off. "Ummm ok well I should leave before they get up" she motionned towards the other boys."I didn't mean to i swear"  
"I understand" he stated and looked at his clock "well i'm going to get up as well but-" he stopped, looked under the covers "-well I can't right now..." "Um...why not Harry?" she asked curiously " Um..hermione I'm only in my boxers" he said blushing crimson "OH!" she said "Um ok well bye then!" she said now turning the same color as Harry. She poked her head back in the dorm and said "you're comfortable ...did you know that?" she giggled and left Harry blushing even more. he quickly got up and dressed today there were classes and althought he didn't want to he had to face Snape first thing in the morning.

The day had gone just as usual, nothing unusual except the fact that Hermione blushed everytime she saw Harry and that Harry did the same when he saw her. They hadn't really spoken much to each other.  
Ron had wondered what had happened but he didn't ask he just chatted along with Harry whenever he could. By dinner Hermione and Harry were both Blushed-out. They reached a silent agreement, they wouldn't mention what had happened to Ron. 


	8. Let me in

Chapter 8: Let me in

Three weeks have gone by since that night in the common room and Ron is still feeling neglected. He didn't know too much about anything going on all he knew was that Remus was dead and Harry no longer spoke to him except during Quidditch he was always with Hermione these days, doing homework, doing rounds and everything else. It bothered him deeply and he wanted his friends back. He wanted to be let into Harry's life much like Hermione had. He sat on his four poster bed and put his head in his hands.

Meanwhile, in the library sat a confused Harry Potter. He was now curious about what Remus had wanted to talk to him about. he just couldn't get it out of his head, was it about the message on the wall? he would never know...unless...Harry got up quickly causing Hermione to jump a foot in the air and look at him curiously. "Harry what are you doing?" she asked in a wisper, they were in the library after all. "I have to see Dumbledore" he said hastily putting all his books and parchement in his bag and running out of the library. hermione only took a slight second to follow him. They got to the old man's desk and Hermione smiled, Harry on the other hand just nodded, he had only been in the office for three seconds when he qickly said " I need to know what Re- re-Remus wanted to talk to me about...I need to know!" he left no room for objections. "Well Harry, i do not know all the details I'm afraid." "I don't care!" he yelled "just tell me what it was about!" He sat down outraged that Dumbledore was holding it and stalling.

"Well Harry... Remus wanted to talk to you about training, because he wanted to help you win by yourself, because according to the message on the wall I won't be around too much longer"  
he trailed off. "What are you kidding? You'll be around very long Sir. Don't worry" he looked thoughtfull "I do want to know how to fight though, i want to be able to win without needing to be saved by someone all the time." "Harry it would be an honor to train you...meet me here at 7:30 tomorrow night and we will begin bring you wand and wear comfortable clothes as I will not be the only one training you." Harry nodded "Sure" he said "Can I tell anyone, can anyone train with me? what are the conditions of this?" he asked eagerly "you may tell only the ones you choose to train with and may I suggest Ron and Hermione?" Harry considered this..."Good idea thanks" he got up out of his chair and left the office he slowly walked back towards the library. nearly walking right past hermione whom had finaaly escaped the torturing lecture the librarian, Ms. Pince 's lecture on behavior in the library. "Hi!" they greeted each other, and giggled 'Oh she is so cute! she is really beautiful why didn't I see it before?' Harry mentally asked himself while at the same time Hermione was thinking 'I hope that kiss actually meant something...' They walked along in silence letting their feet carry them to the common room. As they entered they were numbly aware that people were watching them, what they hadn't realized was that they were holding hands.

Ron hadn't been himself lately and Hermione had noticed. "Ron!" she yelled out to him from down the hall "Ron! RON! RRRROOOONNNN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Yes Hermione? Don't give anymore little midgets heart attacks!" he laughed as she neared him "Ron" she scowlded "don't call them 'midgets"  
he laughed and asked "so why are you howling my name?"

" Oh that just felt like talking to you about..um...well...see i know guys don't like talking about this stuff but your feelings..." she said quite quickly at long intervals. "Um Hermione are you feeling well?"he asked carefully "Oh, Ron i'm fine! I just need to know how you're feeling about Harry not coming to you exactly when he needs a friend...he comes more to me-" she was saying but got cut off by Ron putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "It's fine" he said matter of factly with a look of sincerity in his eyes that made Hermione believe him." You're better at this than I am but just don't forget to hang out to laugh with me so much.  
because I am good at making both you and Harry laugh" she laughed lightly and walked all the way to Gryffindor tower with him. He had not told her the whole truth, he did infact feel jealous of them both..Harry for being so near to Hermione and Hermione for being such good friends and so close to HIS best friend! all in all he wanted the bond they had.  
he missed the years when it was the trio ...now it was a duo and he was uno..alone.

They spent most of the evening together, all three of them doing homework and such. Ron felt like he was back in the trio. He knew he wasn't being purposely left out it would just happen. He knew that he should try to help Harry through this death and that he hadn't been very supportive of his best friend when he needed him the most. He resoluted to tell Harry how he was feeling for the past while and then he could support him and be there for him forever. He therefore walked up to the dormitory later that evening to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be the day he made peace.

Harry and Hermione sat down near the common room fire for ages doing homework and not saying a word to each other. After a while Hermione looked up and saw that Harry was writing furiously on his parchement while his essay lay on the floor a few feet away. 'Now what could he be writing if he's already done his work?' She thought to herself. 'Better yet how can he already be done' she asked herself but the other little voice in her head told her 'Well he didn't spend half of the past two hours looking up at his bestfriend!' She quickly looked down as she came out of her reverie and noticed he was looking at her, now trying to hide his parchement from her. A little while after Hermione anounced that she was going to bed and that she was going to see Harry the next morning.

The next morning dawned a bright december morning, the first of december. As Harry woke to a blur of colors and light stretching his hand towards his bed side table to find his glasses he felt s piece of parchment, very messy, crinkled parchment.  
He put on his round glasses and openned the note instantly recognizing the writing as Ron's

Harry,  
Good morning mate, how about you and I go for a short fly on the pitch? If you want to, just bring your broom to breakfast. KNowing me, i'll still be there Ron. 

Harry chuckled a bit at his friend's note it was purely Ron...funny and full of quidditch and food. He sat up in bed it was sunday, he'd have to do some more homework for the next day not only to please the teachers but to please Hermione as well. He got dressed quickly and took his broom down with him. After all a short fly wouldn't bother Hermione, would it? As Harry decended the many staircases and walked down various hallways he kept thinking about Hermione...not that that was new. Her hair would always fly around behind her as she walked the halls and her eyes would brighten up any dark room. She was pure gold to him.  
As he snapped out of his day-dream he noticed he was at the bottom of the marble staircase 'wow!' he thought ' I'm there already?' he laughed lightly as he crossed the hall and entered the noisy Great Hall.

Ron had been glad to see Harry enter with his broom and Harry was pleased that they would spend some time on their flying skills they were after all the new team...Ron(keeper), Ginny, Katie and Olivia (chasers), Seamus and Darren (beaters) and himself were improving quickly as a team. As they walked out to the pitch Harry looked around, 'perfect' he thought 'the weather is great'  
When they had both done a few laps around the pitch Ron landed on the ground. "Oy! Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry as he landed next to his best friend "Harry we need to talk" he said looking slightly nervous or anxious (harry really couldn't tell) "Alright" Harry said although he could hear Fred and George's voice in his head ( Oh no! Ickle Ronniekins is breaking up with us) he nearly laughed until he remembered that they hadn't actually said that. Well not today anyway. They sat down idian style on the slightly wet grass, the frost had just melted as it was almost noon.

"Well...er...I noticed that hermione and you have been spending alot of time together" Ron said awkwardly "Yes i suppose we have" answered Harry still confused 'Oh no I hope he's not telling me to back off because if he likes her too i don't know what i'll do' Harry was thinking at full speed. "Well..er...see...um..."he started "i just wondered why you two never spend time with me anymore" he finished ' OH! ' harry thought ' he just feels left out. I can't blame him' "I'm sorry Ron. It's just that Hermione and I well we can talk about all the trouble, you know all the death" he said in a small voice as Ron nodded "I didn't mean to leave you out so much, I swear! i guess i just needed her help to get through it. I think i'm better though and we really should spend some more time together...right?" His bestfriend nodded furiously "Of course mate, now enough of this mushy felly stuff...lets get to lunch, I'm starving!" And with that he lifted himself up and starte doff towards the school.

The weekend being over the classes inevitably restarted. The next few weeks would come and go with nothing unusual for Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The only thing now on his mind was Hermione and the prophecy. 'I should tell them, i know but really do they want to know?' He couldn't get the possibilities out of his mind finally he decided he had to tell them. It was their right to know. On friday the 13th of december, he sat down with his friends and asked them a crucial question, the one that had been eating at his mind for the past two weeks ever since that nice little reunion with the whole trio.

They sat down in the room of requirement, some tables and armchairs the only things present in the room. "Harry, what's this all about?" Ron asked curiously "Well i have things to ask and things to tell you, they cannot be overheard" "well go on then" Hermione put in "Alright then." Harry said "If your futur was decided for you or someone you care about, would you want to know?" "You mean like a prophecy?" asked Ron "Yeah" AHrry replied not quite cheerfully "It's a load of rubbish! Prophecies! hmph!" Hermione said "Well Hermione, still would you want to know?"

"Yes i suppose. What are you trying to say Harry?"

"I know what was in the prophecy from the ministry"he said gloom filling him

All that could be heard was the sudden intake of air as Hermione gasped

"But you said it was smashed!"Ron said slightly scared

"It was" answered Harry "But Dumbledore is the one who originally Heard it and he told me what it said when he sent be back"

"oh" came the reply from both his friends "Tell us" Hermione said "what was in it?"

He then told them the words that haunted his dreams and loomed big and dark infront of him.

"So you're telling me that either you kill V-V-Volde...I can't say it! or he kills you?"Ron asked his ears turning red

"Basically" he answered

"But when is the time up?" Hermione asked

"Come again?" he asked, confused at what his friend was coming at

"It says that neither can live if the other survives does that mean that if one of you doesn't kill the other by a certain time that you will both die?"

"I dunno" he answered dumbly "Dumbledore hasn't told me" 


	9. The graves

Chapter 9: The Graves

On Saturday morning Harry and he two closest friends found themselves walking down the path to go to Hogsmeade. "I can't believe it's almost Christmas!" Hermione said excitedly the knowledge she had gained yesterday weighing down on her true spirit. They had spoken for a long time last night, well past curfew. They had decided that if these were the possible last days of Harry's free life then it would be better to live it to it's full extent.

Harry thought sadly about this decision, to live life to the fullest, he would have to love and be loved. He knew deep in his heart that it would be unfair to put a girl throught this. 'Although it wouldn't be just any girl, it'd be Hermione' said one of the voices in his head 'that makes it even more unfair!'said the other. He promptly told both voices to shut up and continued walking with his friends laughing and throwing some of the freshly fallen snow at both of them.

Ron was just trying to pretend it hadn't happened and he was doing a good job by making everyone laugh all the time. The three friends went from shop to shop buying various Christmas gifts for various people. Around 3 hours of doing that had convinced them all to go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.

"So where to next?" asked Ron

"Oh i dunno...how about you 'Moine?"asked Harry

"Oh well we could go to the sweet shop again...or the book shop..." she hinted

"Sweet shop!" cheered both boys at once as Hermione smiled despite herself.

They walked towards Honeydukes and talked and chatted for the short walk in the village. Once at the Sweets shop they entered to find a big room with shelves for walls full of different sweets and students. They tried different samples and bought many different kinds.

At the end of the day they all went back up to the castle pockets full of sweets and many bags full of everything and anything they had gotten their hands on during the day. The many students from third year and up were all piling into the great hall to have diner. All the hundreds of students were talking merrily as they showed each other their purchases. Constant giggling was heard all around the Great Hall much to the displeasure of Harry and Ron.

"I just don't understand why they must always GIGGLE!" said Ron looking annoyed

"I dunno mate...all i know is that it's weird!" Harry answered

"Hello?I'm a girl i don't giggle. Well not as much as them anyways..."Hermione said slightly offended

"Sorry" mumbled both boys.

Diner was delicious, as is every meal at Hogwarts. Harry and his friends were enjoying the meal when Professor McGonagall came up to them. "Mr. Potter"she said "The Headmaster wishes for you to meet him in his office after diner. The password is 'ton tongue toffee' "she finished and walked out of the great hall. Harry, turning to his friends asked "why does he want to see me today?"

"I dunno, but you have to tell us everything!" said Hermione "Please?" Harry didn't know why but he could have melted when he saw her puppy dog eyes and pout. 'you know why' one voice said in his head 'it's because you LOVE her' he knew that voice was right. 'Just tell her already!' said the other voice. And that scary option stayed in his mind all throught the meal.

When Harry had finished his meal, he said goodbye to his friends and began the long walk to the Headmasters office. The whole way he wondered why Dumbledore wanted to speak to him alone. When he reached the Gargoyles he muttered the password and entered the office throught the spiral staircase. When he entered he saw the office just as it had been for the past few times he had been inside all the same with only one difference, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"Professor? Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry, have a seat" answered the old man, looking gravely at the 16 year old boy infront him. Harry sat down and looked at the old man infront of him noticing that the twinkle that was usually present in his eyes seemed dimmer today.

"Why did you wish to see me Sir?" asked Harry politely

"Well Harry, i know that you have begun to deal with Remus' death and i thought that i should tell you that the funeral will be held next weekend." Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair and placed his hands together.

"Um...OK...Sir will I be allowed to go?" He asked his headmaster

"Yes Harry you will be allowed to go to the funeral, the question I have for you is do you want to go?" the old man asked in return

"Well yes of course...but..er...um...Professor can I bring Hermione and Ron with me? I want them to be there. They would want to be there as well, they too liked professor Lupin and they would want to be there for me as well.  
In the end he had gotten Dumbledore to agree and while he was there they had begun talking about training, unfortunatly the order and the professors were all busy and couldn't sacrifice any time until after Christmas. They decided that the trio would meet with the many adults to set a schedule. In the meantime he had to tell his friends about the funaral and it seemed there was also the reading of the will. Harry walked up towards the Common Room trying to process the news he had recieved he had to go to the funeral next week and tomorrow he had to go to a ' special office' with Dumbledore and his friends for Remus Lupin's last will and testament. Harry entered thr room through the portrait hole and saw Hermione sitting near the fire with a book open in her lap. 'as always, she's reading' he thought lovingly "Hermione" he called out to her as he neared her chair. "Hi Harry!" she said cheerfully tearing her eyes from the tomb on her legs.

"Hey Moine, um do you know where Ron is?" he asked, she frowned slightly and answered

"I dunno i think he said he was going to prac-" Before she could finish Harry had summoned his broom and flew out the window to the Quidditch pitch "tice" she finished once he was gone.

'PRACTICE!' he thought 'HOW COULD I FORGET PRACTICE?' he flew to his team and apologized for being late he went through various plays and moves for many different circumstances.

Once they had practiced until after dark he ended the practice and sent everyone off. "Except you Ron!" he yelled after his best mate

"What did I do?" asked the red headed boy out of reflex. "nothing. I just don't want to lose you from view yet, i have news for you and Hermione"

"Oh" was the only response he got from Ron until they had arrived at the Portrait Hole.

Harry sat by the fire with his friends and told them gently about the will and the funeral. They both wanted to go to both 'events' and pay their final respects. So they all stayed up late now off that topic and talking happily. Most of the time they talked about sweet nothings but sometimes they treaded of more serious ground; love. 'It was surprisingly easy' thought harry afterwards 'to change the subject every time'. The only went up to the dormitories at 3 o'clock in the morning at which point Ron fell asleep instantly. Harry lay awake in his bed thinking 'i wonder what Hermione is doing right now?Is she sleeping or is she thinking; like me?'. His eyelids started getting heavier, he drifted slowly into slumber but his smile remained on his face as he had a very nice dream.

DREAM

He was running, but not in fear. He was running quickly, he had to find something or someone. ' what am i looking for?' he thought to himself he entered the common room and found Hermione sitting in a chair. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress, it was strapless and fom fitting with lace and beads on the stomach but at the hips it was like a tutu, it was layers and layers of that material going all the way down to the floor.(A/N picture the dress from A Cinderella Story but blue) Her hair, normally slightly bushy, had been tamed and it fell upon her back and shoulders in soft ringlets that reached the small of her back, her bangs playing on her forehead with the wind. Two small butterfly clips held the sides of her hair away from her face. "You're beautiful" he said walking towards her "whats the occasion?" the blush that had started to spread over her features hadn't yet vanished but the question in her eyes was evident "How could you forget the Prom"  
she asked laughing.

"Oh right! "he said laughing but he knew that it wasn't yet prom time but he couldn't quite process it into thoughts. He caught a glimps of himself in the window and noticed he was wearing a black tux covered in a simple green and black robe, new dress robes other than that he looked the same, 'no wait!' he thought 'where are my glasses?'. Music filled the air and he slowly took a few steps to close the remaining space between himself and Hermione.

"Want to dance?" He asked holding a hand out to her. Her face he just noticed had many colors, her eyes were a smoky grey and her lips a slight pink as were her cheeks but he knew that wasn't makeup.

"Sure" she said accepting his hand. She held his hand in her right and put her left hand on his shoulder. His right hand finding the small of her back. Harry was in awe, 'wow!' he thought 'she fits so well in my arms'. They swayed to the music coming up from the great hall staring into each others eyes. Finally after a while Harry took his hand out of her grasp and placed it with the other hand residing on her back. Hermione in turn put the other hand behind his neck. They pulled each other close and to Harry it seemed that they had been dancing for ages green and brown pools of color were merging into each other. Harry felt his head move fowardbut he didn't make a move to stop it. Her lips drew nearer and nearer, her eyes now only partially open.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone was calling him, he looked to Hermione only to see she wasn't there anymore. The roombegan to swirl in circles and before he knew it he came face to face with Ron. Sitting up in his bed he rubbed his eyes as he couldn't see,someone handed him his glasses. He sighed put them on and asked " Why'd you wake me?"

"Harry mate, Hermione's downstairs waiting for us... it's the reading today" Ron said as gently as he could.

"Oh..ok just a minute" Harry answered remembering that what was about to happen was just a dream and that he was now awake. The kiss wasn't going to happen, it wasn't real. He dressed quickly in mostly black but with his red trainers.

When Harry went down the stairs he could have sworn he was still dreaming. Hermione was sitting on one of the sofas wearing a knee length black dress.  
"Wow! Hermioen you look great" he said smiling at her

"Well thank you Harry"she said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek "I borrowed it from Ginny"

"WHAT?" asked Ron "GINNY! She wears short things like that?"

"Yes Ron, and you didn't seem to think it was too short when I asked how I looked" Hermione said coldly then began to laugh. Harry stood aside and watched her laughing. She looked beautiful!

The train ride to the 'special building' which was in fact 12 Grimrauld Place was not a long one but it seemed to last forever for Harry who was anxiously waiting for this whole ordeal to be over.

The reading was quite sad many people from the order were there and they were crying...the marauders had been very well-known and now all the ones worth mentionning were dead...their friends were dead

Harry had received all his defense books and most of his galleons along with a personnalized letter.  
Hermione had received the rest of his books and a personnalized letter. Ron had gotten some quidditch posters and old chocolate frogs cards, he too had a personnalized letter.  
The other Weasleys got the rest of his money and a few valuables.  
Every order member got a letter and some pictures from 'the good old days'  
Tonks got a journal which as she read the first page she laughed it was a journal of his transformations Fred and George got all the written plans for various pranks.

They stayed for 4 hours and then returned to Hogwarts.

When they returned Dumbledore brought them up to his office, "I want to give this to you now children" he said pulling out some books and parchment "What is it?" asked Ron

"It's something that you cannot tell anyone about. It's a secret...These here contain the tricks to become an animagus. I want them to go to you Harry they have been passed down from James to Sirius and then to Remus. They wanted to eventually give them to you when you were ready. I beleive you are." Dumbledore explained and gave them nothing short from a pile of books and parchment. "I trust you will use it well.It wouldn't hurt to have a secret from Voldemort" He finished a twinkle in his eyes. "Goodnight."

The three friends walked up to the common room and put the books in their dorms. They knew what to do to occupy all their free time.

The next week passed in a flash, a flash of boring classes and no news from Voldemort. Harry kept having dreams that were very similar to the ones he had the night before the reading. He was so angry because he never got to kiss her, Ron was always waking him up. It was now the night before the funeral and Harry picked out some black robes and some black clothing to wear underneath. His leather shoes freshly polished. He set his clothes out for the next day.

Harry went to bed late that night, finishing up some homework ut mostly thinking about Hermione. He had been doing that alot nowadays. He knew he couldn't do anything, it would be horrible to get too close to a girl now, he didn't even know if he was going to see saturday after next. It wasn't a good feeling.  
When he got to bed that night he silently prayed to his parents and Sirius and Remus, his family, to give him support and to not cry too much.

The next morning's weather showed to be like what Harry was feeling, grey, dull and cold. He was glad it wasn't a beautiful day, he wanted to world to mourn the loss of another good man to the hands of Voldemort and his bloody Death Eaters. Again they took the train but it really wasn't long until they had reached the cemetary, Dumbledore took him to visit his parents' graves first.

Beautifully shaped grave stones were ornaments of his parents lives.

his Mothers read: His fathers read: Lily Rose Evans PotterJames Henry Potter beloved wife, mother and Beloved husband, father and friend to the worldloyal marauder 1965-1987 1964-1987 Lost but never forgotten May your warrior soul rest in peace

Dumbledore explained to Harry who was kneeling infront of the graves, tears running quietly down his cheeks that Sirius had had them done before being put in jail. They moved on a few rows away where his grand parents tombs were. Harry wished he could have a memory of Sirius like these ones, a grave where he could come to talk and he knew that Sirius's soul would listen.

Seemingly reading his mind Dumbledore said " Harry, you don't need a body to have a grave" and they moved a few rows towards the back, where the recently put in stones were. The it was,

Sirius Phineas Black Loyal, Innocent marauder 1964-2001 May your death be more just than your life

Harry let out a sob, he knew this person, he missed him, "Si-Si-Si-rius" he cried out softly whipping a few tears away with his hand as Hermionr patted his back and wispered words of confort in his ear. After Harry had recomposed himself, they went to the service which included the prayers, the talk about Remus's life and then the barial of a closed casket, they hadn't opened it. The view was most likely distorted. Hermione cried during the ceremony and tried to comfort Harry who was brushing tears away occasionnally. At the end they lowered the casket into the frozen ground at the fot of a brand new tombstone.

Remus Jacob Lupin 


	10. Christmas time

Chapter 10 : Christmas time 

The next few days were passed quite dully,filled with tears and pain on Harry's part, he now had no connection to his family. It was time for all the students going home to leave for the train station, this was a cold but bright day. Three days after the funeral. The sun was shinning as Harry and Hermione walked Ron to the carriages all three bundled up in big scarfs and travelling cloaks. Ron wearing a look that suggested he didn't know wether to be excited or sad.  
"Bye Ron! Have a harry Christmas!" Hermione said enthusiastically while giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Bye Hermione you too!"He replied finally having made up his mind to be excited.

"Bye Ron mate, have fun visiting Charlie." Harry said patting his bestfriend on the back.

"See ya Harry" he said smiling. "Oy! Ginny are you coming?" he yelled at his sister's general direction.

"Yes Ronald...Would it KILL you to HELP me!" she yelled back frustrated.

"Fine" he answered and left his friends momentarily to help his little sister.

They returned and put Ginny's things in the carriage along with Ron's and a few other people's things. The not-so-horseless carriage was about to leave as the ones in front were already moving towards the gates. "Write to me Ginny" Hermione said pulling the younger girl into a quick hug "Ok" she said climbing into the carriage. "Bye!" everyone yelled waving. Harry and Hermione waited until the carriage had turned the corner after exiting through the gates before turning on their heals and going back up to the common room. The walk was pretty quiet both minds wandering to the same grounds, 'What are we going to do for two weeks by ourselves?'.

The common room was even emptier than any other year Harry had stayed. Hermione and him counted the people who had stayed. they could count them on one hand and have fingers left over : They were the only two Gryffindors who had stayed. They set straight to work on their holiday homework and completed it within 4 hours. Well Hermione had finished in three but then proceded to read over Harry's work. They had gotten all of that out of the way and it was now diner so they made their way down to the great hall.

"Hermione can you pass the bread please?" Harry asked the only other occupant of his table. The other houses had plenty of people left over, gladly Malfoy wasn't one of them.

"Sure" she said picking up the small basket and handing it to him "here you go".

"thanks" Harry said taking a piece of bread and buttering it "So what do you want to do this evening?" he asked politely after having swallowed his bite of bread.

"Oh i don't know" she said looking at her plate. "Maybe we could just see what pops up in our minds."

"Yeah..." Harry answered just as an idea popped into his mind "Do you want to go to the room of requirement?"

"What for?" Hermione asked curiously raising her eyebrows.

"You'll see...it's a surprise!" he exclaimed as he was finishing his meat pie.

The two friends walked up to the common room where Harry suggested going to change into very comfortable clothes. "Alright" Hermione had said to his suggestion but seemed to doubt what he was going to take her to do. When she came down she found Harry just where he had been when she had gone up five minutes earlier only dressed in baggy torn and faded blue jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt with what seemed to be a red shirt underneath. Harry in turn was faced with Hermione dressed in some denim blue jeans that were tight but not skin-tight. That complimented her short, not-exactly-thin frame. Accompanied by a Forest green hoodie.

They took the Marauders Map and The invisibility cloak and were off. The long walk to the seventh floor corridor was very short to them today, they talked and laughed all the way up to the blank patch of wall accross from the unique tapistry. When they had arrived, Harry asked Hermione to stand aside and paced three times infront of the wall thinking 'A theater... movies, popcorn...just a comfortable night in'. When he opened his eyes he saw a door on the patch of wall that had been blank. He walked over to it and walked in, The inside was a typical living room it was blue but it was a dark room so you didn't really notice. With a big screen TV and a table full of popcorn and candy with a stack of DVDs to put in at their choice. There was everything he could have wanted including what looked like a very comfortable sofa which was a home to many many pillows.

He left the room to get Hermionein the hall, he knew it would meet her approval, she entered looking nervous but all that melted away from her eyes as she saw the interior "wow"she wispered "Harry how did you manage to imagine this?" she said with a big smile gracing her features. "this is great! What movies do we have?"she asked "Oh I dunno"he answered "let's find out". They went over to the huge pile and looked quickly through them...so many titles most of them Harry had never even heard of. Her mione seemed to know most of them and finally decided on...a bunch of chick flicks. Harry smiled because he had somehow known she would.

They sat on the sofa together, Harry leaning in the corner on the armrest and back of it with Hermione laying back against him. ' I could get used to this' he thought as he smiledto himself before starting the 5 movie marathon. Harry was surprised to see that he didn't mind most of those movies. They had been cuddled up on the sofa through the whole 8 hours of video they had watched.

Harry looked down at his watch 'WOAH!' he mentally yelled 'It's 1:30!' he looked up at Hermione and smiled guiltily. "I lost track of time" he said apollogetically.

"It's ok Harry we'll just go under the cloak" she answered with a smile and a slight wave of her hand.

"Um...err...slight problem there..."he started "I left the cloak in my trunk "he took a small step back and raised his hands in surrender." I'm sorry!"

Hermione did not look pleased, she hated being out after hours and she hated breaking rules. "Harry!" she shrieked "how could you have not brought the cloak or WAIT" she said quickly pacing and moving her arms around wildly. Harry looked at her questionningly as she said "The map" she said "you have the map right?" she asked all this quickly. Harry didn't know how to tell her that he didn't have the map with him either.

"Um...Hermione dear, I don't have the map either" he said apologetically "we have two options, go running around the castle without protection or anything OR we could spend the night here."

"HARRY!" she yelled once again. "How could this happen it's late and we're stuck and there aren't even any beds!" Harry stared in awe as two beds appeared in an extended corner of the room. "We'll get caught and it's all your fault!" she paused "No what am I saying?" she asked herself while pacing back and forth in the room. "I should have reminded you, Harry are you paying attention?" she stopped and looked at him.

"Hermione look in that corner" he said, pointing to said corner. On a table in between the beds sat two very comfortable looking P.J.s and then there were the beds themselves, one had a powder blue comforter and the other one had a bottle green one. Hermione eyed them carefully.

"Did you put those there?" She asked him slowly.

"No i think you did" he answered and elaborated when he saw the confused look she was throwing him. "when you said there weren't any beds they just appeared."

"ok" she said as she nodded. She walked over to the powder blue bed and sat on it, "it's so comfy!" she exclaimed all traces of anger gone. "Come check it out.  
He complied, and sat on the bed opposite her "wow" he said "you're right!"

She picked up one of her pillows and jumped onto him with great force, knocking him back as she pounded his face and laughed as he began to tickle her. They stayed up late just throwing pillows and tickling each other finally falling asleep fully clothed together on Harry's bed slightly tangled up with each other.

The next morning Harry woke feeling like a 5 pound weigh was sitting on his chest. He looked up, 'Hermione' he thought as he saw a mass of curly brown hair surrounding a soft light face. He slowly moved his left hand up to his face to better examine the small watch he wore. ' 6 am' he thought 'no one's up yet and it's not against the rules to walk the halls now' he decided to wake Hermione up and get them back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione" he said shaking her slightly "Wake up" she made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan. "Hermione" he said a little louder this time. She rolled over and turned her back to him. "Hermione, love get up!" he said in a clear voice. She woke up fully as she hit the floor having rolled right off the bed.

"Ouch!" she groaned "Harry did you push me off?"

"Me? No way!" he said laughing at her "I tried to wake you up i called your name and you rolled right off"

"Stop laughing it's not that funny" she said and seeing he wasn't going to stop she muttered "Honestly"

" Sorry 'Moine" she said finally getting all his laughter to leave him "We should go thought. That's why I tried to wake you it's only" he paused looking at his watch "6:15" and we could get in without worry, if anyone saw well it's no big deal because it's not against the rules." he finished professionnally. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" she answered and got up off the floor.

They entered the common room to find it empty, "well it isn't surprising"she said "there is only one other person here" Harry had agreed with her. They hadn't met anyone except Nearly Headless Nick on the way back who was not interested to hear about why they weren't in their respective dormitories. 'Wonder what he thinks we were up to' Harry wondered 'Well I know what i would have_wanted _to be doing' he finished the thought and mentally kicked himself, this wasn't a time to turn into a hormone crazed teenager.

Well I hope you liked this chapter... but i have a question to ask all of you...Have you ever read the French version of the Harry Potter books the translaters did a really bad job...Hogwarts is known as Poudlard...UUUURRRGGGGHHHH

Bye bye for now ...keep reviewing!


	11. New Year brings New Fear

A/N Sorry I didn't actually put Christmas in the last chapter but it would have bee way too long!

11. New Year Brings New Fear

The two friends rarely left each others company and Christmas was a lovely day, they had had a snowball fight and they enjoyed some hot chocolate infront of the fire. Hermione had gotten Harry some broom care refills for his kit and some contact lenses so he could see better during games and such. Harry on the other hand had not gotten Hermione anything practical at all.

FLASHBACK

The tree was glowing with many lights from different colored fairies and the star at the top was amazing. The whole common room was full with garlands and it just looked like Christmas.

"It's beautiful" Hermione had said 'Yeah' Harry silently agreed 'but not nearly as gorgous as you'

They had laughed as they devoured their pilles of gifts, deciding to keep each others for last. "Wow thanks Hermione!" Harry had said launching foward and pulling her into a tight hug. "It's great!" her eyes sparkled as he pulled out a box that was the size of his arm, She tore the paper off of it and pulled the lid off of it. "wow" she had wispered "it's so pretty" she pulled out a beautifull long stemmed pink rose and smelled it. "Thank you Harry" she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well i'm glad you like it but thats not all" he had answered.

"It's not?" she had asked "Oh but Harry this is more than enough" she said but the excitment was visible in her eyes.

"he pulled out another box and handed it to her, she again devored the golden paper and ruby red bow and peeked inside the box. There was a...book? The twinkle in her eyes dimmed slightly.

"Hermione pull it out I want you to see what it really is" she pulled it out fllowing Harry's request.

She opened the luxurious black cover and looked inside there was a letter that said on the enveloppe

To my dear Hermione Granger, you may not open this letter until after the war and you must seal this with your word. althought you may open the gift further. yours,  
Harry

She frowned slightly as Harry looked at her expectantly, she picked up the other paper that was really a card and read it. It was full of Happy wishes for the futur. She turned the page of her new book.

She gasped and smiled as she ran her fingers down the page. It was a picture of her and her two best friends at the burrow last time they were there and underneath was a written line obviously in Harry's best writing.

For all the times we've laughed

She turned the page and read the caption

for all the times we've cried It was a picture taken after Sirius died, picture Harry pushed some tears off his face and tried to smile. His face red and puffy. Both Hermiones smiled sadly through their own tears and picture Ron was blinking back tears but patting both his friends on the back.

She turned the page

for the good It was a picture of them in third year having just come back from the past. All members of the trio smiled and helped picture Ron to stand.

She turned the page

For the bad It was a picture of Harry troubled after the third task and both of his friends looking sadly at him.

She turned the page

For all the times we've shared It was a colage of many different pictures from the first year to the moments earlier this year.

She once again turned the page

For all the times to come The page was blank and so were the ones that followed.

She pulled Harry into a hug that lasted ages and was still too short.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was now the 30th of december and the train was due back any second. Harry waited frozen of the platform for his best mate to arrive. The next day was New Years Eve and rumours had it that Dumbledore was planning something, apparently a ball. Today was a Hogsmead day and The girls were planning on getting away from the guys to do some shopping. Harry was okay with that because he missed talking with Ron, about Quidditch and such.

There was a loud whistle coming from a few feet away and as Harry turned he saw the big red engine coming towards him and the other people on the platform. 'There it is' he thought hapilly 'finally!'

They all greeted each other with warmth and put their things in a carriage to be brought up to the school and they left to visit Hogsmead. They decided to meet up at the Three Broomsticks at two for a butterbeer. Harry and Ron walked the streets and looked at various shops and bought a few things finally when Ron mentionned that he had heard that their was going to be a ball they decided to go to a shop that sold robes to buy some new ones for the occasiong, they had after all grown. Harry had found some similar to the ones he had before and happily bought those. Ron who never had had the choice before chose some dark blue robes with a black suit for underneath it. the same color Harry's under suit was.

They found the girls in a corner of the same shop trying on some dress robes and when they greeted them they got shooed away by a very pushy Ginny.  
"what was that all about?" Ron asked "They probably wanted some privacy for trying on some clothes." Harry said with a shrug.

At two they met the girls, who were in a much better mood, at a back table in the three broomsticks. They had a few butterbeers and then they all walked the streets together until it was time to return to the school.

Dinner was special that night. Dumbledore stood during the middle of it and welcomed everyone back. Everyone wispered things such as "He's finally going to tell us about tha ball".

Dumbledore cleared his throat "I wish to give you all some very important news. First thought I would like to correct the rumours going around. Hogwarts will not be hosting a New Years Ball but we will have a ball this year if conditions permit." he paused looking at his confused students.  
"Other rumours have been going around in the Wizarding World as of late, rumours that could have disastroud effects. Students I would like to forewarn you that your hard work will be needed now above any other time, after hour classeswill begin for most of you and hard training will begin for all of you. Students, The war might be beginning in the next two months." He stood tal as he said this and looked down the table waiting for someone to say something.

"The teachers will be coming around with your new time tables for the next few months until the war really does start." McGonnagal had said as she stood up to encourage her long time friend. And many other teachers began talking to each other about different spells, potions, hexes and other tricks they could teach their students to help in the upcoming war.

The students meanwhile barely heard it, they were very quiet until a few people started crying and others followed suit, most students helped console their crying friends but the select few yelled about how unfair it was that the had most likely just spent their last Christmas with their whole family and how they would never be able to beat he-who-must-not-be-named.

The trio and certain D.A. members sat quietly staring ahead they were not shocked but maybe they should have thought about learning more painful of deadly spells. Harry could only hear one thought among the many swirling in his head. 'I can kill Bellatrix for what she did. I can end this all now' he looked towards Neville, the only other person he knew who could feel such rage and hatred towards that woman. He walked over to the spaced-out boy he shared his dormitory with and asked to speak with him in the hall. "Sure Harry" Neville answered. They walked out of the Great Hall quickly, passing by many people that were in different states of shock.

As they turned at the doors they walked a few more feet away and sat on the floor with their backs against the wall. "Neville I know it's none of my buisness but do you hate Bellatrix Lestrange for what she did to your parents?" Harry asked the boy next to him.

Harry felt Neville tense up at the mention of his parents but he relaxed a little and answered "I hate her more than you can imagine, every day of my life I've hated her. Why?"

"Because I think if we team up we can give her just what she deserves"

"You mean bloody torture until she bleeds slowly to death?" Neville asked darkly

"Yeah painfull slow torture."

"I'm in" Neville told Harry "What do I have to do?"

"Leave it up to me for now"

The next day these rumours were in the Prophet and the training began...inter house team work and duelling, powerful advanced spells charms hexes and potions were now being taught in class. The Daily Prophet was plastered with articles on this subject for the longest time.

New year brings New fear By: Chantal-j.t

Yesterday the world was taken by storm as many great powerful light wizards admitted to the rumours. The great wizarding war might begin in the next two months. For those wise witches and wizards who wish to brush up on a few dangerous spells please contact the department of defense in the ministry of Magic...

Harry had stopped reading there, he didn't need to know more. 


	12. Valentines day

A/N WOW! i'm really tearing into my writing tonight.

12 Valentine's day

It had been a few weeks since the announcement that changed the meaning of the word practical learning. The training sessions were horrible, Mad Eye Moody was back to teach this time and he would randomly throw a curse whenever he felt like it. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he'd yell if the person didn't manager to block or dodge his spell. The classes were so difficult that even Hermione had to work hard to keep up. The duelling classes that had started we're progressing quickly enough but not many people understood that a real duel wasn't polite as the ones practised there.

It was february 5th and everyone was still on their nerves. On March 2nd was the end of their two month sentence of hell. The end of the waiting, some people wished the war would start soon just so they could not have to think about it anymore, wait for it anymore. At diner that night the usual tired conversation was dull. No one really had much enthusiasm to live life normally. Dumbledore stood up near the middle of the meal.

"May I have your attention?" he asked and everyone quieted down. "I would like to anounce some good news for you students." Many students looked at each other, what was going on...good news at a time like this? " The staff and I have decided to throw that ball we promised you all. I hope you all enjoy the first ever Valentine's day ball" every one cheered up a bit at the prospect of something normal happeneing. "I do not wish for you to lose your whole childhoods now because of Voldemort, the dance will be guarded and let me assure you, there will be nothing wrong on that evening." he said and sat down.

For the first time in a month the whole Great Hall erupted into loud conversations.

For the next week Harry thought of almost nothing but how he could get Hermione to go to the ball with him. All the ideas he had weren't worthy enough for Hermione. When everyone seemed to be paaired up, even Ron he decided to ask her as a friend and see if maybe things could grow from there.

"Hermione" he called out to her when he saw her walking ahead of him in the hallway. "Wait Up!" she turned and waved as she saw him running her way.

"Hi Harry" she said sweetly

"Hey 'Moine" he said in return only slightly panting.

"Why are you running after me Harry?" she asked laughing.

"Do you have a date for the ball?" he asked suddenly without beating around the bush.

"No, no I don't" she said smilling a shy smile.

"Me either, would you like to go with me?" he asked and her eyes lit up "as friends?" and the twinkle was gone.

"Yeah sure, that would be fun!" she said her eyes brightening a little bit. "We can have a blast"

They talked animatedly until they reached the library, Hermione's original destination and they then said their goodbyes. She entered and he kept going on his way to the prefects bathroom to take a long swim in the tub, he deserved it..he had asked Hermione to go to the ball with him.

It was finally february 14th, the day of the ball. The girls disappeared four hours before the ball was due to begin to get ready. Hermione was very glad she had bougght the robes she had because they looked great on her and she wanted to impress Harry. Her dress robes were long, all the way down to her ankles but their was a slit going up her right leg. It was a halter dress that crossed over her breasts and tied in the back of her neck, the lovely sparkly purple dress had cost her quite a few galleons but she felt it was worth it. The color was dark enough to hide all of her bodily imperfections. She knew she wasn't as thin as most girls but she didn't really care, she felt beautiful. she wore a plain silver chain with a purple heart pendant with matching earrings her hair was down in big, soft curls and she wore only a bit of makeup. She had on her best purfume and as she looked at her dorm mates she could tell she looked up to the 'girl' standards.

It was nearly time to go, all of the other girls were still running around trying to put their hair even better but Hermione was just sitting in a chair reading a book. Wait for the time to go down.

Harry was tying his shoes in the boys dorm he had showered, dressed, tried to comb his hair and he even borrowed some of Seamus's cologne. Anything to impress Hermione, anything to make her fall in love with him.

Harry was downstairs waiting for his 'date' to come down and accompany him to the great hall. He was surrounded by half of Gryffindors male population, all of whom were looking slightly nervous. One by one girls came down and left with their dates. Half the boys had already left when Hermione came downstairs and smiled at Harry, his knees went weak as he smiled back. 'WOW!'

She looked down upon him ready to melt, he always looked very handsome when he was dressed up. She made her way down to him and took his ofered hand to walk down. They went to a table with many other Gryffindors to eat. The ordering system was very close to the one at the Yule ball in their fourth year. the choices were more numerous. They had an enjoyable feast with soft music playing in the back.

"WOW" hermione said as she looked around the Great Hall "The decorations are great!"

"Yeah" Harry answered following his gaze "they outdid themselves again"

Dumbledore soon stood up and the remaining food disappeared from the golden plates. "Now may the Ball begin" The tables flew to the side of the room and the music became louder. The song was quick and upbeat.

"Do you wanna dance" Hermione asked Harry as she turned away from the dance floor she had been watching.

Harry remembered how happy she had looked when she had come back from dancing with Krum. He longed to see that again. "Sure, but I'm warning you...I'm horrible at it"

Hermione laughed as she took him by the hand and dragged him along to the dance floor. The danced in each others arms, Harry stepping on Hermione's feet now and then but it hadn't gone too badly. At one point they were dancing a to a slow song and they were talking about something or other, if you asked Harry the next day he wouldn't remember what they had been saying. All either of them could really remember was that Hermione had laughed at something Harry had said and as she laughed she threw her head back exposing her neck and the bottom of her chin. She brought her head back to it's normal level and looked at Harry who was chuckkling softly, he pulled her closer both of them still laughing and they laughed together for a minute looking into each others eyes the laughter dying away. Emerald was pouring into honey brown as their faces inched closer and closer to each other...their faces tilt sideways and Hermione turned her chin up to bring her lips closer to his. The soft slow song barely heard by the two. Their eyes closed and they could feel each others breaths on each others faces until...The slow song ended and some loud fast song started making the people around them jump around and knock into them. The moment was ruined.

'What did that mean?' Hermione asked Herself the whole night.

'Was she going to kiss me back?' Harry thought silently to himself.

Harry and Hermione swayed quickly with the music and spent the rest of the evening dancing and dwelling on the kiss that alomst happened.

A/N How was that?Well you know how to answer that question...Read and Review!

Down here. 


	13. The marking of the two months

Chapter 13: The marking of the two months.

It was exactly two months after the feast at which Dumbledore had given them the warning. Everyone was sure it was going to happen today. No one ate much at breakfast no one paid attention in class, not even Hermione. It had been a very long time since the last time Hermione hadn't paid attention in class.  
Harry looked to his right there sat Hermione staring off into space. Realizing it could be her last day. Ron was as white as a ghost and he was looking determinely at the black board or maybe he wasn't there at all...Harry couldn't tell. He on the other hand sat with his mind blank the only thing in his mind was the on going thought...'Neville and I are gonna kill Bellatrix today' he had become obsessed with the murder of that foul evil thing!

The day wore on, by lunch everyone was at their breaking points. They knew they had a few precious moments to live. Next class everyone was jumpy, their gueard was on. Well no one could blame them after two months of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" being yelled at you out of nowhere you get to keep you guard on all the time.

It was diner and still no signs of the end of the world as they knew it. They were totally and utterly confused. Had Dumbledore been wrong? Had the whole wizarding world been wrong? Harry had his doubts, he believed that anything was possible and he didn't let his guard down.

Hours passed peacefully.

It was nearly midnight, in one minute the two month deadline would be met. Harry sat in the common room, fully dressed waiting for some hellish sign that Voldemort was there. He expected a big explosion or an unnatural earthquake but nothing happened. He was staring at his digital watch, counting down the seconds until what he knew was going to be the biggest war in history "45, 44,43,42,41,40,39,38.." he was muttering under his breath. He tried very hard to not let his hopes get up too high.

"Harry?" a female voice said from the general direction of the stairs. "Why are you up so late?"

"Hermione" he said turning away from his watch and meeting her eyes "come sit with me" She obeyed and went to sit right next to him on the couch.

"Harry tell me why you're up" she said in a low voice "please"

"OK" he said " I still think Voldemort is going to show up...I want to be ready if he does" he looked down slightly embarassed "You probably think I'm crazy"

"No, you're not crazy. I'm up for the same reason" she said with a shy smile. Harry slid closer to her and wrapped her up in his arms. She turned and hugged him back.' Should I tell him?' she thought

'Do I tell her now?' he thought to himself 'Do I take the chance or do I wait until after the war?'

She took his left hand and looked at his watch. "Harry!"she almost yelled "It's 12:07! It's over it's not happening tonight!" She hugged him tighter and pressed her lips to him cheek.

'Well I can't bare this secret keeping' Harry thought 'But I can't tell her when I could die tomorrow'

"We should go to bed Harry, it's late" she smiled to him but then let out a great, big yawn.

"Ok"he agreed and they parted with one last hug.

The night promissed a dream of the other for each.Harry had a wonderful dream about Hermione and himself, outside in the snow, they were kissing with passion. He was leaning her against a tree and her hands were in his hair. His hands were roaming her back up to her shoulders where one hand kept going up onto her neck and the other continued running over her back. He pulled her closer to himself if that was possible he couldn't tell what side the sky was on. He couldn't think about anything at all the only thing that mattered, the only thing that existed was her lips her cherry lips on his kissing needing loving...

Hermione dreamed a sweet dream as well. Hers consisted of Harry and herself playing outside in the snow, they were tackling each other and throwing snow. At some point she tackled Harry and he fell over, rolling down the hill behind him, bringing her with him. They finished rolling in an awkward possition, Hermione was on Harry, straddling his waist. They laughed for a few minutes until they realized how they were placed. Hermione lowered her lips to Harry's almost touching them, almost kissing them. His head suddlenly lauched foward finally closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was intoxicating, it was breathtaking...literally! As the kiss ended Hermione found herself out of breath.

At four o'clock in the morning of the first of april they both woke up expecting to see Fred and George to yell "April Fools and Happy Birthday to us!" and to ruin the pleasure they had experienced. They were pleased to see that neither twin was there.

The next few days were bright and sunny, classes went on as usual and everything was back to normal. Except for a few select students, the D.A members. You could find these students walking the halls distractedly, as if they didn't know you were there, muttering spells and revenge promises under their breaths. After two weeks of constant vigilance and nerve wrecking waiting Dumbledore made an announcement at dinner.

"Students I wish to excuse myself for the former annoucment of war, it was fortunately wrong and this will allow us to continue with our training. I am not sorry though for this wonderful meal" he clapped his hands and the food appeared on the plates infront of them.

The students ate, making idle conversation as they ate like they had before Voldemort had returned to full power. The three friends were a little more light hearted then they had been for the passed few days and enjoyed themselves with their housemates.

"So if it isn't now then when will the war happen?" Ron asked with potatoes in his mouth.

"How should we know Ron? We don't know more than you do on this matter. We do on the other hand know to swallow before we speak" Hermione answered, disgusted. Harry simply laughed.

"Well what do you reckon then?" Ron asked after having swallowed his mouthful of pumkin juice.

"I don't know" Hary answered "It could be any day"

"Too true" Seamus said from next to him and then turned back to his conversation with Dean.

The evening was short becaus ethey had classes the next day but it was still very amusing for most people to watch Harry being beaten yet again by Ron. Not just beaten but brutally murdered.

Harry had many things on his mind but the one thing that stuck out in his head was the beautiful young woman who was presently sitting on his left with her nose in a book. He smiled remembering the dream he had about her the other night and most nights that week. He definately needed to tell her. 'What if the war started and something happened to her or me..would we die without Hermione knowing that I love her?' he thought to himself. 'No' he decided 'she will know in a week or so, that way i'll have it all planned out, i can even get her a gift'. He set to his plan what he would look to get her, what he would say, he wanted everything to be perfect! He didn't even notice Ron set up the chess board and beat him again.

Classes had been boring lately, training was becoming more relaxed but even if it wasn't, their bodies had grown so strong that they didn't feel it anymore. Harry was sitting and dozing off in his duelling defense training class when Professor Moody yelled "The War is starting! Everyone get ready!" he heard this and jumped up in his seat, took hold of his wand and held it up poised to strike. The students around him started laughing "Next time Mr. Potter, I want to you to pay attention in my practical lessons." Moody said with a weak smile "Next time might not be a joke". Harry tried from that point on to pay attention in all his classes even if he was sitting next to Hermione who was casually flipping her hair and brushing her hand against his occasionnaly. It made him want to grad hold of her, pull her into a broom closet and snog her sensless. But he didn't he couldn't he had most of his plan worked out he couldn't ruin it because of his stupid hormones...no no no.

He would go to hogsmeade this weekend and casually slip into the jewlery shop to get Hermione a beautiful bracelet enscripted with a heart and in it he would get the inscription of their names and their love in that heart if Hemione felt the same, if not she could wear it like that...without the marking of the love he felt for her. He would invite her to walk along the lake at sunset and as it was a beautiful orange color he would slip the box out of his pocket, confess his love and if she didn't run away he'd ask her out. He really hoped it would work out and that they would both live out the war and wake up in the near futur as a happy couple in the normal world. Well as normal as a wizards life could be.

(A/N) Ok just to let you, my wonderful audience know that this is a bit more than half-way through the story. There are maybe ten chapters left but i'm not so sure.  
Have fun reading and REVIEW ! 


	14. Love and war

Chapter 14: Love and war

The next day was saturday and it was time to go to hogsmeade, Harry had spoken to Ron, he had told his best mate about his crush on Hermione and asked for his help with his plan. Ron was going to take Hermione to the bookshop to the back isles and keep her occupied looking at books. Harry would make an excuse to go with Seamus and instead he would slip into the jewelery store and it was easy from there on. So feeling confident, he left his dormitory and headed down to the Great Hall where breakfast was already being served. Galleons and Sickles jinggling in his pocket he took the steps four by four and sat quickly next to Hermione beating Neville by a mere second.

The village was alive with the new spring life. Flowers were blooming, birds were chirping and hundreds of Hogwarts students were pilling around in the shops and down the roads. Harry and his two best friends had been there for a few hours and they were about to go to the bookshop. "Oh hold on guys Seamus is calling me over"Harry said and then ran off in Seamus's direction. He explained quicly hat was going on and then brought Seamus with him when he walked back to his friends. "Hey guys, Seamus just wants to show me something.I'll be back"

"Well do you want us to wait for you ?" Hermione asked

"Oh no it'll be ok...I'll join you after we're done..ok?" Harry answered with his own question.

"Ok"his friends answered and turned to continue to the store, Ron turned around and gave Harry a thumbs up.

Harry then made his way over to the jewelery shop and picked out the gold bracelet he had in mind he paid for it (10 galleons) and then got it gift wrapped. He ran out of the store and all the way to the book shop where he was sure to find a bored-to-death Ron and a vigorously-looking-for-the-book-she-heard-about Hermione.

Sure enough thats what he found when he entered the book store and he managed to pry both of them from the store and into the Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer. The rest of the day was quite uneventful but fun and merry just the same.

At diner time they went back to the castle and to the feast. The house-elves had once again overdone themselves. The food was delicious. The feast was long and uneventful, unless you count Neville dropping a bowl of boiling hot soup in his lap. Harry was jumpy tonight, he had a gift for the love of his life in his pocket and nothing could happen to it, it couldn't be seen, it couldn't be broken...he HAD to get OUT! He had barely eaten anything but kept serving himself with the next course, at that moment it was desert, delicious chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and a cherry. He ate some of it but was too nervous to finish the rest, the day he would tell Hermione how exactly he felt. Wow! Suddenly he needed to lay down, he felt dizzy.

Harry went up to bed as soon as he and his friends got up to the tower and slept with awesome dreams about Hermione. The next morning Harry woke up bright and early. He got dressed and went down to the common room where he found some of his homework and did a few assignments before the other Gryffindors started coming through the common room on the way to the great hall. It was going to be a great day Harry felt as he walked down to the Great Hall, the sun was shinning brightly and everything seemed to glow in it's rays of light. The sky was blue with only very few clouds polluting its beauty. He sat down at the gryffindor table and noticed that most student were from years bellow him and not people he usually talked to. He ate his breakfast, bacon, eggs and toast, with hunger. He was almost donw when Hermione walked into the great Hall it was nearly easter and she was wearing pastel colors, a light yellow baby-T shirt, some light blue pants and a jacket of the same color with her hair down in its usual slightly-more-bushy-than-a-girl-could-want way that Harry had grown so fond of. She saw him and walked over to him quickly although still swinging her hips from side to side.

"Morning Harry!" she said brightly as she sat next to him brushing herself up on him as she sqeased through her chair and his. Harry tried desperatly not to get aroused.

"G'morning 'Moine!"he returned as brightly as she "How'd you sleep?" he asked passing her the orange juice.

"Oh very well, actually best nights sleep I've had in weeks!" she said while she finished buttering her toast.

"and you?" she asked after she had swallowe her first bite.

"it was fine" he said as he turned so she wouldn't see his blush.

She left the hall with him when he was done, bringing the rest of her other toast in her hand. She noticed what he was wearing, slightly baggy dark blue jeans, a blue T-shirt with a black zip-up hoody that was un-zipped. his wand in the holster he had been given earlier in the past 13 months. His hair was horribly messy, but so appealing! His emerald green eyes sparkled at her from beneath his glasses.

"So what do you want to do?"He asked her not wanting to be the one who brought up the idea of walking around the lake.

"Oh i guess we-" she started but a loud, booming voice rang out in the entire castle.

"ALL STUDENTS, TEACHERS AND GHOSTS PLEASE GET TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATLY, I REPEAT EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL NOW!" It was the voice of Professor McGonagal.

Panic overtook Harry's insides as he heard this message. Ice was seeping into his veins, he swiftly took out his wand and took hold of Hermione's hand pulling her along with him as he nearly ran al the way into the Great Hall it was usually a two minute walk from the door-way where they had been but they had arrived within 20 seconds. Harry put his wand back in it's holster and kept bringing Hermione with him as they heard what sounded like a stampede from the floors above. "What's happening Harry?" Hermione asked panicked herself. 

"I don't know"he admitted "but we're going to find out" he finished as he started to pull her towards the high table where all the teachers were talking in hurried hushed voices.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he called out when they had entered ear-shot

"Yes Harry what is it? Be quick we have an announcement to make" the old man replied

"What's going on?" Harry asked quite boldly.

"Harry come see me after this announcement, bring the strongest DADA students with you." he answered in a rush and then cleared his voice.

"This can't be good" Harry heard Hermione whisper.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly"Dumbledore started "I wish that theannouncement I am about to make was a happy one, but alas it isn't." he looked around the hall to show everyone he wasn't joking. "Teachers, students and ghosts, it is unfortunate to bring such bad news but i must warn you that this official letter came for us today."He held up a big black enveloppe and pulled out a black paper with what seemed to be silvery writting on it. "It says: ' To whom it may concern, your side has been awaiting for this moment for a while and now I'll make it official. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, hereby declare war against the mudbloods and vile muggles poluting our world. We will see who wins in reality!'" Dumbledore looked around and sighed.

"It seems we have a war on our hands, I need to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley along with other strong defense students to please come to my office right away. By strong I mean, with grades of E's and O's. The rest of you, get ready we could fight our battle any day, any minute. That is all"

Students got up and walked to their common rooms writting what could be their last letters, kissing their boyfriends/girlfriends maybe for the last time. All of this was being done while some 50 students gathered in the headmasters office, he quickly dismissed all students from years four and bellow leaving only years 5 through 7 to be in the office.

"Welcome Students, I am glad to see you all. Although I wish it could be under different circumstances. Alright, now onto more pressig matters. War is breaking out i want everyone ready to fight any time of day, even of night. You are all to eat well, sleep as much as you can. I suggest you do complete any unfinished buisness, and I don't mean your homework. Please try to be strong! We can do this, just focus and keep your heads up. You are dismissed"

Harry and Hermione left the office stil clutching each others hands with Ron walking next to them. All the color in his face had drained out and left him as white as a sheet. Harry was nervous it was approaching, his deadline. Hermione walked with out much thought only th constant realizations, 'I'll never see my parents again...I'll die without knowing love...' so many thoughts began pourring into her mind by then.

Ron noticed his friends holding hands and pulled Harry aside after having excused themselves from Hermione's constant hyper-ventilation.

"Did you tell her mate?" Ron asked with a small trace of a smile on his face.

"No I was about to put the plan into action when..."he trailed off both knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Do it now! Today! This could be your last chance." Ron said and headed back towards their best female friend, trying to calm her down.

It had been an hour and everyone was nervous, jumpy. In the Gryffindor common room, all the students were writing furiously on three feet long parchments. Writing 'novels' as Ron would have said to their loved ones. Harry was the only one not scribbling on parchment. He had no one to write to he simply put all in things into his trunk and layed out clothes for the next day. He prepared everything for a quick and easy wake up. Finally at around five in the evening, he was getting restless, he needed to tell Hermione how he felt. He went to find her among the chaos that was the common room and found her staring at a wall.

"Hermione, would you like to come on a walk with me?" he asked gently

"Sure Harry" she said as she sanpped out of her trance.

The walked out of the common room and down to the lake where they began circling the body of water, still as if a mirror just waiting to break. THe sun was beginning to set and the sky was a mixture of orange, pink, blue and red. It was beautiful! Harry was losing his confidence and they were heading back towards the castle. They hadn't talked but only enjoyed the peacfulness of their could-be last moments. As they were about six feet from the door he turned roughly and took both of Hermione's in his and gently messaged the back of them with his thumbs.

"Hermione, I have something I've wanted to tell you for a long time..." he said

"Ok go a head Harry" She replied

"I just needed to tell you, because i've felt this way for a long time and..." he started, and Hermione's eyes were lit up with happiness despite the horrible circumstances "Hermione..i ...I ..Lo-"

A huge white light exploded from near the lake and the friends had to shield their eyes. Out of the light Harry heard it, a laugh so cold so void of happiness and so evil. Harry drew his wand, people from inside the school flooded out and took their places to fight. He turned to his left expecting to see Hermione there ready to fight with him. he was wrong.

Hermione was gone.

A/N OOOOhhhh Cliffy! Where's Hermione? What happened? You'll just have to read to find out...Review Too! 


	15. The battle for the world

Chapter 15: The battle for the world

People were still coming out of the castle, running to all sides. harry stoof for a few moments, looking for Hermione. He couldn't see her around the grounds and he didn't know what to do. 'I lost Hermione' he thought to himself 'where did she go?'. Someone pushed into him bringing him back to reality. He had to fight. he had to find Hermione, he would find her once he had killed the reason he hadn't been able to confess his love and maybe even get it returned.

He plunged into the crowd heading to the center of the knot of students, teachers and order members, it was his position. He didn't see anyone he was close to, he was surrounded by mostly 7th years and a few 6th years. He didn't have time to dwell on it because he had to be ready. He poised his wand, he was ready to strike.

Beams of light went shooting to every side as the kluster began approaching the light that had finally dimmed slightly. The Death Eaters were firing curses and spell, jinxes and pure magic in every direction.

"protegio!" Harry yelled as a beam of light flew towards him and his surrounding allies.

"Ennervate!"Harry heard someone yell

Spells were all around him, he couldn't make out anything. He was feeling crowded and stuffy, he had no space to move or breath, he couldn't even see the enemy only their spells when they came close. There were screaming voices. Still the cold icy, evil laugh rang loudly over everything.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHh" Harry heard a girl scream, to him she sounded very much like Ginny but he couldn't be sure, he had to focus.

"Crucio!" yelled a drawling man's voice and a 7th year a few feet away from Harry fell to the ground twitching and screaming in pain.

'Lucius Malfoy' thought Harry, 'I'll get him! He'll get what he asked for...' While he was mentally ranting on he had fired quite a few spells, succesfully hitting and disabling 10 death Eaters. The spells weren't made to kill, Harry's power was strong, uncontrolled... he might have killed afew. Three enemies were on his 'must kill' list :  
-Voldemort -Bellatrix Lestrange -Lucius Malfoy

Harry ducked, dodged, shot and saw spells for hours. He saw many people fall, many people that he would never see again. He still hadn't seen Hermione, the one person he prayed to god wasn't hurt above all others. He knew she was strong but could she stand a chance against wizards and witches like Voldemort? He looked everywhere he could but did not see the bushy haired girl he had grown to love. The sky was dark, a mix of purple, black, red and green; many dark marks poluted the once lovely skies. Fires litered the ground along with bodies, the smell of death surrounded the duellers and a dull grey smoke hid the envirement around them. Trees were no longer visible nor were montains. The laughter still rang out sometimes but the scar on Harry's forehead had yet to burst into head-splitting pain. He saw many students duelling with death-eaters, thankful that the younger students were in the castle in a room hidden away deep in the headmasters office. He knew he was still far away from Voldemort far from the end of the war. "Well isn't it wittle baby Potter!" A female voice rang out to his left.

"It's about time you seek me out Lestrange" he answered coldly.

"Oh! Is wittle Potter still mad because i kiwwed his godfather?"she mocked again in her horrible baby voice

"Dare to find out?"he challenged.

"Oh lets try it"she said now serious

Harry pulled his wand higher up and directly at her face. She did the same although she didn't seemed focused, like she knew she'd win hands down.

"Dolore" he said as an electric blue beam of light shot from his wand towards her.

"protezione" she yelled loudly.

"omicidio" he yelled and a light of all colors and shapes flew towards her "Thats less than you deserve" he told Bellatrix's dead body. "You deserved to feel endless pain"

He kept going on his way he looked for his other targets and quickly found one, he had found a man that had made his wizarding life hell, a man who had ruined the lives of many of his friends early on...Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Just the man I wanted to see" He spoke as he found the father of one of his rivals.

"Oh Potter, come to turn yourself in?" he asked in a drawl.

"Quite the opposite, I'm here to kill" he said threateningly.

Both men raised their wands, ready to fight. Harry wasn't the first to fire a spell.

"Crucio" spat Malfoy.

"protezione" yelled Harry.

"Avadra Kedavra" Malfoy yelled and Harry dodged the fatal green light.

"Omicidio" Harry shot now and watched as Malfoy dodged that spell just as he had.

"Avadra Kedavra" Malfoy yelled at the same time Harry yelled "dolore" again. Malfoy jumped out of the way and tried to dissapparate.

"Whats going on?" he spat out at Harry "what have you done to me boy?" Harry thought back to what Hermione had been telling him and Ron for years

"you can't apparate or dissapparate on Hogwarts grounds, haven't you ever read Hogwarts: A History?" he laughed cruelly and shot another spell "Omicidio" The sound of death flew towards Malfoy and hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground dead before he hit it.

Harry smiled, he had killed two people from his list, he couldn't feel guilty only two things were on his mind 'find Hermione, Kill Voldemort' (notice the order?) He walked on eager to find someone who had seen her, or Voldemort so he could put an end to all this.

"Crucio" Harry heard someone yell somewhere on his right, he turned and ran towards to sound of a masculine voice screaming in pain. He heard the first voice throw a stabbing spell at the screaming man and then more screaming he found a deatheater standint over a body with a heada of red hair, which of the Weasleys it was he couldn't tell.

"Omicidio" he yelled at the figure in black and he fell to the floor merely inconscious, he had learned how to control his power and one spell could always have more than one use with him. He unmasked the man and bound him in magic ropes. This man wouldn't be free until Harry either allowed him to or was dead. He now turned to the bleeding Weasley and approched him. He knelt down and saw that it was Ron, his brother, his best-friend.

"Ron? Ron are you alright?" he asked the bleeding boy who was moving slightly and wasn't breathing regularily.

"Ha-harry?" Ron croaked out in a groggy voice.

"Yes Ron it's me...Are you alright? where did the spell hit you?"he asked trying not to show his friend the panic that had over-taken his body.

"I dunno it just hurts" was the reply. Harry looked Ron's body up and down and saw that the most blood was coming from his stomach area. he lifted up his bestfriends t-shirt and gasped at what he saw, Blood was pourring out of a gash of five inches length and it looked like 3 inches wide.many other cuts were all over his body but this was definetly the one threatening his life. "Harry I think I'm going to die" Ron said a single tear running down his cheek.

" It's Ok Ron, you won't be alone" he tried to calm his friend "I'll try to heal it ok?" he asked

"Ok" Ron said before coughing up some blood and making his cut spew blood as well.

"guar"Harry said as he pointed his wand at Ron's stomach. a feeble blue light hit the cut and some blood went away but it kept on pourring 'Damn, Hermione was always better at healing then I was' Harry thought before trying again.

"Harry did it--it--work?" Ron wispered

"Not yet Ron..I'll try again" he said saddly "guar" again nothing happened but the removal of some blood.

Harry tried a dozen times and nothing really happened, Ron was getting weaker and Harry could tell he wasn't going to make it. As much as he hated to do it he had to get Ron to relax and tell him goodbye.

"Ron?" he asked the boy on the ground.

"Harry. this is it isn't it?" Ron asked another tear running down his face.

"I think so Ron. I'm sorry about this it's-" Harry was saying but was cut off by Ron's small voice.

"Don't even say it Harry, it's not your fault. You aren't the one to blame for th-this war, It's Voldemort" Harry smiled slightly, it had been the first time ever that Ron had said Voldemorts name and he hadn't even hesitated, needless to say Harry was proud.

"Ron, watch over Hermione for me OK?" Harry asked saddly.

"What? You-- you mean she -she died" Ron said looking horrified.

"Oh no, I don't think so, I just haven't seen her all throught the past few hours..." he trailed off

Ron wheezed a deep breath, "Did you tell her?" he asked with a shy smile

"I was about to when all this started" he said sadly

"She's fine you know Harry." Ron said seeing his bestfriends sad expression "she's strong, she can take care of herself. Besides I saw her a while ago healing someone and fighting someone else at the same time, she came out of that alright...she can do anything" Ron smiled. Harry did the same, it didn't matter what was going on around them, the different spells flying around the smoke that was in the air and the burning fires around them. Hermione was OK which meant Harry just had to finish his battle to get to see her again.

"Harry, remember the good times with me. Remember we were like brothers. Remember that in a brotherly, totally friends -only way I love you" Ron said with a smile and lay back down on the ground, he closed his eyes for a moment and openned them again, "harry promis me that you'll tell her you love her...no matter what" he said beggingly.

"Of course Ron, anything for you. My friend, my brother and you remember that I love you too. Kepp my parents company, I'll join you"

"Not too soon I hope" Ron said and closed his eyes for the last time "Bye Harry, bye world" Ron said with his last breath.

Harry sat with Ron's body next to him for a long time before finally getting up to finish his list. He was going to finish this war and win just so he could fulfill the promis he made to Ron.

(A/N Wow did you like it? Did any of you know that the 6th book is going on sale on july 16th at 12:01 am. I'm going to buy it then for 40 off!...Review please !) 


	16. The end

Chapter 16: The end

Harry was running again, he had fought killed, paralized and knocked out many Death Eaters, he had caused no casualties. he still hadn't found Voldemort and he wasn't going to wait. He was going to run around until he found him and killed him. He was going to win this war, never would he be beaten by a no good dirty rotten ass hole! he kept running, he found many bodies scattered over the ground. many people he would mourn and others he would forget.

His scar began to throb, ' ahha' Harry thought 'i'm getting close' a shot of fear ran through him although he was certain it wasn't his, no it was Voldemort his Death Eaters were going down quickly. He knew he was going to lose this war, Voldemort knew he was a dead man standing.

" Crucio" A shot of pain ran through his body and made all of his nerves shoot around, he had learned how to maintain focus and not let the curse get to him. He was keeping his mind together, trying to wait it out until the connection was broken and he could walk freely again. He looked around wildly, his torturer was some Death Eater or another, he couldn't tell whom. There were no other Death Eaters around and Harry took the torture he was getting as revenge from this -thing (because no real person would ever do this thing) for killing off his allies. 

Once the spells effects wore off, Harry found everything was easier...he could see straight and hear much better. He found the Death Eater standing still laughing atthe pain he was causing to Harry, he hadn't seemed to notice that the spell had worn off. Harry pointed his wand at his opponent "Having a good time?" He asked in an acid voice.

"Oh-" was all the man could say before being knowcked unconsious by one of Harry's spells. The boy-who-lived bound him with magical ropes that were impossible to remove except for by Harry, the castor of the spell.

He kept walking, finally entering the forbidden forest and followed a path of broken branches that seemed to have survived a stampede. He followed it and entered a clearing, his scar bursting with pain and he looked around semi-blindly. He found a dark figure haunched over, looking like it was in pain. Harry approched raising his wand and aiming it perfectly towards this figure.

"You will feel pain, Tom Riddle" he yelled through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" he heard a voice say in his head. Voldemort had made eye-contact. He had started Ligilimens. "Little Potter, the boy-who-ruined-my-power" the voice said. "I finally get my revenge after 15 years of waiting".

Harry's scar was still throbbing but he managed to keep his wand on his adversary. Thinking over all the tricks he had learned about Occlumency he began to clear his mind soon he heard Voldemort shriek in frustration. He had succesfully broken the mind bond.

"Potter, you'll see you end soon, you've done nothing but irritate me for the past few years and I will kill you for it" The angry voice of his mortal enemy informed him.

"Try me" Harry said trying to cut all the chit-chat, he wanted revenge on Voldemort just as much (if not more so) as said evil creature wanted on him. He wanted to stop the talking and fire some curses, this was one murder he would never feel guilty for.

"Crucio" Voldemort yelled at Harry without warning. All spells depend on the feeling put into it, pure hatred caused a very powerful spell, thus Harry found himself on all fours on the ground.

"Silencio" he yelled at Voldemort. He wanted to numb the power of the spells, he wanted Tom Marvollo Riddle's death to be excruciatingly long and painful. Voldemort had again raised his wand and uttered an inaudible curse, the wand movement was familiar, Harry could recognize it right away. The one that had nearly taken Hermione from him, the purple light that came rushing towards him. It seemed like an eternity until he came to his senses and pushed himself out of the way. The light hit the tree behind where he was and the tree dryied up and caught fire.

"Crucio" Harry yelled now at the man who had taken his world away at the early and ripe age of 1. The curse hit Voldemort square in the face and the old creature born from an evil man fell to the ground twiching madly. When the curse wore off he stood, nearly floating up. 

"Potter" Harry read off the movements of his thin lips. Another unpronounced curse flew his way and he was hit by the bubble-like jet of yellow liquid. He felt like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe. Everything was yellow, he had been trapped by the bubble. Harry thought quickly through all the spells he had ever learned. None seemed to be able to help either breath in water or get out of it. 'Oh yeah' he thought.

"esca" he said loudly, so that the sound would come out. The yellow water dissapeared. He took a nice deep breath watching Voldemort laughing evily. He casted a few spells one after the other at the terrible thing infront of him who was stupid enough to let his guard down. He sent so many spells he would never be able to recall every single one. Voldemort found his legs flailing around aimlessly and a few bat boogie curses on his face, his arms flying through the air in various dance moves. The sight was quite hilarious.

" Crucio" Harry yelled at the dancing body which upon being hit by one of the unforgivables found itself looking more like a freak of nature then a curse evil little bastard! Harry repeated that spell many times until the figure lay on the ground to physically exhausted to twitch in pain anymore. Finally Harry removed the Bat boogie curses from Voldemorts face and found a sweating bloody mess ' what an improvement' Harry thought to himself. He followed that with the removal of the silencing charm.

"Any last words Tommy?" Harry asked viciously

"I hate you Harry Potter" Tom Marvolo Riddle said with a deep shudder of breath.

"Avadra Kedavra"

Harry heard a voice exclaim from the forest and turned just in time to jump out of the way from being hit by the dreadful green light. Who was there? What was going on? What evil person was left?

"Mr. Potter" a chilingly familiar voice said from the bushes. "Nice to see you out of the classroom"

Harry turned around to face the voice, the same cold, mean voice he had heard and hated (as well as been hated by) since his first year. He turned and saw the same man who his father hated, the same man that he had suspected since forever. Severus Snape.

"Well well well, Mr. Potter seems now we all know where all of our priorities lie." Snape said

"I knew you were a traitor, I knew you couldn't have reformed" Harry said gingerly.

"You were, for once, correct " Snape spat back.

"Are you here to finish your Darling Master's work?" he asked

"I'm here to do what is needed of me" Snape said

Harry set to work right away, he cast several spells at his teacher. Some hit some missed, overall Snape turned Pink and lost all his hair, oh yeah and was tortured by the Cruciatus Curse a few times. Snape lay as a pink bald bloodied heap on the floor next to his master who had nearly lost consciousness.

"This is what evil gets you Snivellus" harry said to him causing Snape to relive his memories with James and Sirius as Students at Hogwarts. Harry turned towards the heap that was Voldemort.

"Avadra Kedavra" He spoke clearly with a tone to his voice that said 'Finaly'. Voldemort's limbs went even more numb then before. He was dead. Harry felt a trickle of a liquide on his forehead. A s he reached up to touch it he was surrounded by a big bright light. It lifted him up into the air and twirled him around. He suddlenly felt lighter, much lighter. He landed and steadied himself. He finished the action he was doing when the light had appeared, he touched his had to the wet feeling on his forehead. A blue-green colour was on his fingers. Later, he decided, he'd ask Dumbledore about it.

He turned back towards Snape. "So Snapey-poo" Harry said " See what your fate includes".

"I see that you killed my master, you vile idiot" The greasy Death Eater said.

"And I'll do the same to you." Harry said " but first, tell me how in Merlin's name you fooled Dumbledore" he silently muttered ' recordo'.

"It's easy to double agent Dumbledore, he's a fool. He believes anything if you know how to pout" he smiled a little and laughed lightly. "Too bad no one will ever learn that trick since apparently, you're set on murdering me."

"It isn't 'apparently', it's 'definetly'." Harry confirmed.

"Oh yeah?" Snape asked defiantly.

"Definetly. Avadra Kedavra!" yelled Harry pointing his wand directly at Snapes heart. Snape took his last burst of strength and fired a spell of his own at Harry yelling a transportation spell. Both spells hit their targets.

The body of the potions master was dead before he had fallen back onto the ground. Harry stood up from the position in which he had fallen when he was transported. ' great he thought, I'm in the middle of nowhere' he thought as he looked around at the hills that stood on the other side of the lake that surrounded him. He stood on a island that was scarcely big enough to hold him and barely higher than the water level. How would he get off this place? How would he get back to Hermione? How would he get back to his precious life and world? 'I can't even apparate!' he mentally exclaimed. He was not yet 17 and that was the one power he hadn't yet practiced.

A/N Yay another chappie from me. Review please! Oh and reminder for all you people who are in America ( i mean canada and the states, the contenant Not just the country) there is a preview of the fourth movie along with the TV premiere of Chamber of secrets on may 7th. on ABC from 7pm to 11pm. 


	17. moving

Chapter 17: Moving...

It had been weeks, that much he knew, maybe months. For all he knew it seemed like an eternity. Harry looked again at the familiar surrounding environment, 'Great! Another day here in nowhere land' He thought to himself. He had been racking his brain for an escape from this place, he needed to find Hermione. He had to tell her he loved her. He had to tell her, Ron was dead and he had promised. He woke up this morning and tried something he had been thinking about trying for a long time, he took out his wand and taped the ground...'This is going to be difficult'.

A FEW MONTHS BACK, AT HOGWARTS

The smoke was beginning to rise from the destroyed grounds. A bright light had just put an end to any remaining duels. She looked around for the two people she needed the most in the world, the sight she got made her breath catch in her throat: Everything was gone! The main part of the castle stood alone among the rubble. The smoke and the fires were still burning bright, the edge of the Forbidden Forest was nothing more than a calcinated ruin. Nowhere she looked could she find Harry, Ron or...wait was that Ginny? She ran towards the brave red-headed 5th year girl.

"Ginny, GINNY! Are you ok?" She asked the girl who looked wide-eyed with shock, terror and so many other of the same kinds of emotions. The only different one was relief.

"I- Me- ok." she sarted "Hermione!" she shrieked as if only noticing her "You're alive!"

"Of course I am, Ginny" she hugged her best female friend, tears coming to her eyes "I'm glad you're alive too!"

The girls stayed in their close imbrace for a long time. They seperated when their Headmaster, Dumbledore, came to get them into the School - or atleast what was left of it.

"Oh my go-" whispered Hermione when she entered the entrance hall. "It's gone."

Apparently the duels had gotten into the building because the walls had various holes it them and the staicase had begun to fall appart. Dumbledore lead them into the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny both gasped at the sight of the Great Hall they had dined in for the past few years of their lives. It was - the same. Amazing how the whole school was in ruins but this one room - the nicest room in the castle - had survived without a scratch.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall facing four house tables that were emptier than usual, much more empty. One third of the school was missing. The few who were there were near tears and wounded. 

"I am glad to see you all here with us today" Dumbledore began " I wish to give you all some good news, Lord Voldemort" he paused for the gaspes and shrieks "Has been defeated !" he finished happily. "Unfortunately, we have had much too many casualties. Lets take a moment of silence to honour their bravery and their lives" Everyone bowed their heads and let the tears silently fall down their faces.

"I am also sad to tell you that we won't be solving the problem of who is missing and who is dead for a while. We must clear the grounds but first we must rebuild the castle." he looked around.

"What about Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione to Ginny.

"I dunno" she replied sadly.

"As for the fate of Harry Potter, no one has seen him since he killed Voldemort" Dumbledore looked down at the table. "I also wish to say that any information would be greatly appreaciated, for him and Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared. Hermione noticed none of this. Her mind was elsewhere.

'What about Harry? What about Ron?'

PRESENT DAY

It had been three months since that day and the castle was nearly rebuilt. Hermione had spent many restless night dreaming about Harry and Ron, none of which she had seen since then. She and the entire wizarding world figured tey were dead and she had mourned them both for a long time. One night she near the beginning of those three months she had stayed up late, expecting to come back, having gotten lost in the woods. It was a little past midnight and she began to cry, the realization of never seeing them again had hit her like a ton of bricks. She had cried for a few minutes before she heard someone coming down the boys stairs, she looked up half expecting to see Harry, telling her he loved her and that forever was about to start. Her heart fell again as she saw that, although this boy was nice, it was only Seamus Finnigan.

"Hermione?" he had asked "Is that you?"

"Y-Yes" she sobbed. He walked towards her and sat on the couch with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked caringly.

"I'll never see them again! They're dead. they must be why else wouldn't they be back by now?"

" I don't know Hermione, I wish I could help you." he paused as he heard his voice crack. " I miss them too! It's so hard to get to sleep without Ron's snores to lull you there" he laughed a little and she joined him.

They had stayed up consoling each other all that night and a few nights after that. Slowly they had gotten closer to the point that along with Ginny they were inseperable. Hermione was surprised to see she was even falling for him. He hadn't beaten Harry in her heart but he was there, and alive. Surprise for Hermione. He felt the same and they had gotten together. They had been going out together for the past month and although he was sweet, nice and basically perfect, he was not Harry.

Hermione cried herself to sleep many nights in a row at the beginning of it but those nights had become less frequent and she felt less guilt for moving on so quickly. She had fallen for Seamus, he was good to her and in return she was good to him.

"Hey Hermione" a now familiar voice sai from behind her.

"Hey Seamus!" She said sweetly and turned to see him smiling and handing her one single red rose.

"For you" he said simply as she took it from him. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She had never given him more than a quick kiss, a peck, and it was going to stay that way for as long as she could make it. It was the month of June and they were going to leave soon. Still not all the bodies, includiong Harry and Ron's, had been found and there hadn't been any funerals yet. Hermione wasn't even sure if she was glad about that, then again she wasn't sure about much these days.

They parted and she smiled to hide her true thoughts, she liked Seamus alot but she knew they couldn't do this anymore. It was just not love. Ginny was the only person who knew that and Hermione had spent many hours with her, confiding in her and listenning to her thoughts.

"Hey Seamus , Hey 'Mione-" she gasped no one was allowed to call Hermione that anymore, Harry was the only one she had let call her that and he was gone, therefore the nickname was banished. "Oh my gosh Hermione, I'm so sorry" the red-head said to the older bookworm.

"It's ok Ginny" SHe said taking some calming breaths. "It's ok. Now what did you have to tell us?" she asked putting the small run-in with the past behind her.

"Oh. It was just that it's diner time." Ginny said a little shyly. " I made such a fuss didn't I?" she asked with a small laugh.

"No No... I'm hungry too" Hermione and Seamus laughed along with the youngest Weasley.

They walked down to the Great Hall occasionnaly passing a few people they knew, such as Luna Lovegood. One of the people who had survived. The halls were much less populated but one group of people who had decided to stick around (unfortunately) was the three from Slytherin, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. they never really bothered anyone else they kind of kept quiet, all of their fathers had been killed in the war.

They made their way into the newly-renovated Entrance hall and across that into the Great Hall. They walked in imediatly making their way to the Gryffindor table and sitting down. Hermione, always the observant one, noticed something different about today. The headmaster was talking to someone, she couldn't tell who, but he or she had black hair and seemed to be out of energie. Dumbledore seemed to be trying not to cry and not to burst out laughing at the same time. 'It must be good news' thought Hermione as she watched carefully.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat "Ladies and Gentleman, Students of all ages, I'd like for you all to welcome back our dear friend..." he paused while the mystery person turned to face the 4 house tables "Harry Potter". The hall was quiet. In the time it took to blink Hermione had shrieked, gotten up and ran all the way to the front of the Hall. There she looked at him. Underfed (if fed at all) slightly confused, sad but most of all ecstatic. She looked afraid to touch him because he might fade. He stood there hoping they could just drift away to a world of their own.

"Hello Hermione" He said tentivaly, it was all he could do but he he yerned to hold her in his arms.

"I...I... HARRY!" She seemed to come to her senses and promptly jumped into him squeasing the air out of him and letting the tears that had finally stopped coming now to come back and fall down her face. He did the same as he wrapped his arms around her and squeased her just as hard.

" I missed you" he whispered into her hair.

"I thought you were gone, that you would never come back. I thought you were dead." By then People had started gathering around, Ginny came foward next and asked the question he was hoping he would never have to answer.

"Harry, don't get me wrong" she said "I'm glad you're here. But where is Ron?" she asked hoping her brother was with him. 

"Ginny I think you, Hermione and I should go for a walk." he answered. " alone"

The girls agreed and they went up towards the astronomie tower, Harry looking at the school. They entered the tower and looked over the sides. The sight was horrible, still a big amount of rubble laid around on the ground and the grass was still black in certain areas but the sight was no longer sickening to the girls. On the other hand when Harry saw that place near the Forest, where he had lost Ron, he could barely hold his empty stomach together.

"i have bad news" Harry started. "About Ron, I saw him before I killed Volidemort-" he was cut off.

"He went in the other direction?" Ginny asked

"No he-"

"He Ran after you and you haven't seen him since?" hermione asked

"No, he -"

"He WHAT? Tell ME before I EXPLODE!" Ginny yelled tears falling madly down her face and streaking it.

"Ginny, you should sit dow-"before he had finished the request she had sat down on the astronomie tower floor "Well, Like I was saying I saw him before I killed voldemort, he was badly wounded. I tried to heal him but I'm not very good at it. It didn't work I tried for twenty minutes to get help and heal him at the same time. He knew it was his end" A tear left his eye " He died, Ginny, he died as I was holding him" Ginny stood and looked at Hermione who was crying as well.

"Oh my god" Hermione whispered.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY DID YOU?"Ginny yelled at Harry "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE HIM YOU WANTED HIM DEAD, he was in your way or something - or you - YOU, HARRY POTTER ARE AN ASS HOLE! PRAT" she had yelled this while crying and had stormed off when she was done, Harry figured that she needed time and besides he had to tell the more private part of the conversation to Hermione. 


	18. Promises

Chapter 18: Promisses

Harry had just told the two girls, Hermione and Ginny that Ron had passed away. Until then, they had thought either the boys were both dead or both lost and too stubborn to ask for directions. Oh how Hermione wished she had been right in thinking the latter one. Ron had always been her bestfriend, just like Harry and although they argued more than anything else, she missed him- arguing and all. The well known saying 'You don't know what you've got until it's gone' came to her mind and she reproached herself for having taken Ron's friendship and presence for granted but what she regreted the most was not geting to say goodbye.

"Hermione, there are some details I have to fill you in about Ron's death." he said softly trying not to terrify the bushy brown- haired girl with tears running down face.

"What esle could there possibly be?" she asked, he voice thick with tears.

"Before the whole battle began that day, I took you for a walk. Do you remember that?" he asked and recieved a nod in reply. " I had a reason to take you out there, I had something to tell you. Ron knew about it, he was trying to get me to gather my courage and tell you. So when I was about to spill, the light appeared. I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked while I fought and ran from area to area of the grounds. I saw so many bodies and so many duels. I thought you might be dead, no one had seen you. Then I crossed Ron..." he paused " I thought he had been knocked down, he seemed fine, tired, but fine. He was really scared, we talked and I noticed he was losing alot of blood, he had some cuts and such. He was afrais of dying, afraid of being alone. I tried to heal him" his voice cracked and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. " I tried to heal him but it didn't work. He kept bleeding. He made me promis to tell you what I hadn't been able to yet and we said our goodbyes. He also said that he loved us and to tell everyone goodbye from him."

"Oh Harry." she leaned her body up against his and cried on his shoulder " I can't believe he's gone"

"Neither can I " Harry whispered back crying as well.

They stayed like that until both of their tears had subsided. Holding each other well into the night. HArry thought Hermione had fallen asleep. he was wrong, as he found out when she suddenly said his name.

"What is it 'Mione" he asked and she smiled at hearing that nickname the one only he could use.

"Are you going to keep your promis to Ron?" she asked curiously. He sighed contently.

"Yes I am, for many reasons, it was his dying wish, the time seems right and above all, I still want to." he answered.

"OK" she said snuggling her head further into his shoulder. ' Oh I wonder if it really has to do with me. Maybe the kiss. When will he tell me' These thoughts were running throught Hermione's mind.

"Hermione, can I tell you something that I've been keeping to myself for way to long?" he asked carefully.

"Sure Harry" she said taking her head off his shoulder, leaving it cold without her touch, and looking into his eyes expectantly.

"Well Hermione. I have been thinking over the thousand ways I could tell you this. And how I truly hope you don't hate me for this or anything but i really hope, and I don't know why I really took this long to tell you but I -" she cut him off.

"Harry you're rambling" she giggled lightly "just tell me it can't be that hard, I'm your bestfriend, I won't hate you, I won't be mad. Just spit it out." sh elaughed again and looked at him again.

" OK lets try this again. I've been thinking over the thousand ways I could tell you this and this is most likely the best there is" he gestured to their surroundings.The stars shinning brightly and the full moon lightling the tower enough to see each other. "This is perfect and even more so because You're here with me. I know i've been gone for a long time but I've never gone one day with out thinking about your beautiful smile and you amazing personality. There are so many things I still need to tell you but this is the most important one. Hermione, pretty much all year I've been seeing you in a different light. I've felt this way for longer than I even know. What i'm trying to say, 'Mione, is that... I love you" He smiled sweetly at her, waiting for her response.

"Oh my gosh Harry, I lo- I'm dating Seamus" she said with a fresh wave of tears. She quickly got up and went for the door. "For all it's worth Harry, I feel the same." and then she was gone.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower only to realize he didn't know the password. He laid down near the wall on the side of the hall. He settled in, he was accustomed to sleeping on the hard ground because of his 'wonderful vacation on a huge island'.

Sleep overtook him he dreamed all night, different scenarios of him telling Hermione how he felt, none of which he remembered in the morning. He woke up to Lavender's blond hair tickling his face, her eyes looking deeply at him obviously glad he was awake and also she looked like she was trying no to laugh.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" he screamed when he first opened his eyes.

"Harry! Calm down" she told him loudly

"What did you do that for?" he asked implying staring at him while he was sleeping.

"I dunno. Just wondering what happened with you and Hermione?" she asked

"I told her how I feel about her. I love her and she told me she's with Seamus" he looked down sadly.

Hermione had been thinking about Harry's confession. She was still in love with him but she didn't know if he was stable. He might have run away after he killed Voldemort, how would she know. Besides she had Seamus, a boy who loved her, stuck by her and helped her through her grief. Seamus - he was handsome ' not as much as Harry' a voice in her head said. She loved him more than anything 'No you KNOW you love Harry more' the voice said. 'By the way Hermione' the voice said again ' you're late in meeting your oh-so-precious Seamus'. Hermione promptly told the voice to shut up and got dressed and went down to the Common Room. There she found Harry walking in through the portrait hole he saw her and gave her a small, sad smile he continued walking to the boys dormitory and she ran to the Great Hall to meet up with Seamus.

"Hey Hermione" he said as she arrived. "what took you so long?" he asked while chewing some sausages.

That got to her, tears started to roll down her cheeks and she turned and left wailing under her breath "Just like Ron". She ran out of the school onto the destructed grounds and all the way to the lake. Once there she began to run around. The feeling of loss gone and replaced by a different emotion, anger, Rage.

' How dare he? ' she mentally yelled ' Is he trying to replace my two bestfriends?' "Does he have no respect for the dead?" she yelled out loud. 'Seamus is a horrible, disrespectful, idiot, jerk, prat, little evil Cockr-" she was cut off by a male voice clearing his throat.

" 'Mione?" she turned around to the voice she hadn't expected to come after her.

"Seamus!" she was not happy with him " How dare you call me that. Are you daft? You know I don't let anyone call me that anymore" she yelled at him.

"But he's back Hermione you don't have to put anything aside as memory with him anymore" he said unwisely.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! FIRST, YOU CHEW AND SPEAK AT THE SAME TIME. JUST LIKE RON. THEN, YOU CALL ME " 'MIONE". JUST LIKE HARRY! ARE YOU TRYING TO REPLACE THEM BOTH OR SOMETHING?" she yelled, she knew deep down inside that she was just looking for a reason to break up with Seamus, that she wasn't fully happy.

"HERMIONE WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU GET THAT FROM?I AM NOT TRYING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT. YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I WANT TO ACT LIKE THEM. ONE'S APPARENTLY DEAD AND THE OTHER WAS MISSING FOR MONTHS, WHY WOULD I WANT TO TEND UP LIKE THAT?" He seemed to realize what he had said because his face lost all traces of color and he clapped a hand over his mouth. A muffled voice said " Oh my gosh Hermione, i didn't-" but it was cut off.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT! WE ARE SO OVER SEAMUS FINNIGAN, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." Hermione yelled as angry tears sprung to her eyes and threatened to fall down. She ran off up into the castle and Seamus well, he was too shocked to even move for two hours.

Hermione walked calmly into the Common Room, not angry anymore. She was much more calm and she realized she just needed to get out of that relationship. She wanted Harry, she loved Harry. And she knew she had to tell him. Thats why she came up smiling instead of crying like she had been earlier. She entered the common room and looked around. Nope he wasn't there. She walked up to his dormitory, looked around and was about to leave when she spotted a foot sticking out from under the curtains of his four-poster bed. She walked over to it and pulled apart the hangings.

"Harry" she said clearly and cheerily. "you awake?"

"Um hum" was the reply from Harry, his face still in his pillow. He then turned around and looked up at her "what is it Hermione? Come to tell me about your great date with Seamus?"

"No actually" she started "we broke up" seeing his confused face she elaborated " I broke up with him. You come first in my life." she smiled hoping he understood what she meant.

"Why would that matter? I'm your bestfriend and he's your boyfriends we aren't even competing or anything." he said kind of sadly.

"No see that, my dear, is where you're wrong. You aren't just my bestfriend, you're more to me. I love you Harry" she said with another smile.

"And you broke up with him?" he asked to make sure, he was now sitting up and a grin spread accross his face when she nodded. "Oh thank god" he exclaimed and put a hand over hers.

" Harry?" she asked

"yes, 'Mione"

"What does this mean?"

"I hope it means you want to be my girlfriend" he laughed happily. She giggled

"Is that an offer, Mr Potter?" she asked with a big smile

"Definetly" he said with nothing but honesty and nervosity.

"Well then, I accept." she blushed and looked him straight in the eye "I love you, " 'and I'm glad I promissed never to forget you' she added in her mind.

"I love you too" he said and he leaned foward she followed suit and their lips met, for the first time. It started slowly, one small peck and they smiled at each other, then a longer series of longer kisses.

He smiled upon the scene he was watching, "wow" he said "now thats love", he turned around hoping that Ginny would be forgiving and that nothing would get in the way of Harry and Hermione's romance. He remembered hearing Lily exclaim to James, " just like us". Sirius had only smiled claiming to have known all along. Ron took another look at his bestfriends, " have a nice life mates, I'm ok."

A/N I had to put in more Ron in my story because everybody loves Ron. laughs 


	19. Goodbyes

Chapter 19: Goodbyes 

It wasn't long until word had gotten out that Ron was dead, Hermione had broken up with Seamus and that she was dating Harry. It was fine with them, it was none of thier business and most people didn't care about anything.The cleaning of the grounds was nearly done. Which meant that the proof of Ron's death was about to stare them in the face.

It was two weeks before they left from school, Harry and Hermione were walking out near the Quidditch Pitch. It was a beautiful day with no clouds in sight a soft breeze pushing at the trees. The hands held together walking as closely as possible they enjoyed the comfortable silence. Suddenly as they neared the castle Dean came up to them stuttering as he tried to make them stay put. Thinking it was nothing serious, maybe someone making fun of them, Harry launched foward closesly followed by Hermione.

The sight made them gasp, Hermione felt dizzy she leaned up on Harry closing her eyes. There he was, the boy who had never got to become a man, their best friend, Ron's corps was lying on a stretcher floating in the air. His eyes were closed and he had a serene smile, like if wherever he was he was happy. It was both horrific and beautiful. Hermione began to cry softly, she had not yet gotten to the point of accepting that the flame haired boy she had grown so close to was dead, gone forever, then again not many people do so fast.

The body was taken away from them, taking the sting from Harry's heart a little bit. Bodies were carried into the castle one after the other, into a secret room to be later taken away for funeral services and burials. Hermione stayed in Harry's strong arms for another few minutes occasionnaly a sob would shake her body but she was mostly just satying there for comfort.

They were going for another walk, now needing to be alone with their grief when a more joyfull surprise met them. They were again nearing an area of grond clean up, this wasn't a place of fallen rocks and other various pieces of the castle but their was damage including a long narrow hole. The wizards cleaning were pulling something from the hole. It seemed that whatever it was, it was too heavy for them to pull by themselves. They called Harry and Hermione over to them and the young couple went to get a hold of their wands they cast a charm on the object still engulfed by darkness to make it lighter. As the wizards pulled for a few more minutes the thing was brought into the light. The sight was enough to make the two lovebirds let go of the rope in shock. The wizards fumbled a little with the rope bringing the fragile figure of Neville Longbottom back into the darkness. They regained their composure and pulled on the rope once more, Neville was helped out of the hole. No one would ever know how Neville had survived over three months in a hole.

"Ne-Neville?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Hi Her-" he was cut of by his coughing "mione" he managed to finish with a ragged, parched voice. As he stood on shaky legs Hermione walked over to him and gave him a soft hug. Harry stood behind her one hand on her shoulder, the other ofered out to Neville along with a big smile. Neville returned the favour along with grabbing hold of The- boy-who-lived-to-kill's hand and shaking it with a confidence and pride so obvious in his eyes that it was so odd, no one had ever seen such raw emotion coming from this boys eyes. They walked him up to the Hospital Wing and stayed with him for the rest of the afternoon. Later that evening, when the sun had gone down and the moon shone brightly Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office for a long overdue visit.

"Come in Harry" Dumbledore's voice said before he could even knock.

"Hello Professor" he said to the aged man in front of him, a man who was slowly regaining all of the-boy-who-lived-to-kill's respect.

"Hello. It is nice to see you, I trust you heard about Mr. Longbottom, what a miracle isn't it?" The old man said with a twinkle in his eyes "By the way congratulations with everything, Harry"

"Thank you professor, yes I heard, I spent the afternoon with him. What, may I ask, is there to be congratulated for except killing Voldemort?" He asked respectfully.

"Well, your relationship with Miss Granger" he winked slightly " And I wanted to apologize for not trusting your judgement on Snape" he said casting his eyes downcast.

"Well Sir. It's quite alright, I understand, he had fooled many people." Harry said with a bit of edge to his voice. "But lets put this aside, I have a question I have been waiting for far too long to ask you this."

"By all means Harry go on" Dumbledore nodded at him.

"When I killed Voldemort, my scar leaked. It wasn't blood either, it was blueish maybe a little green. " harry said.

"Oh Harry, I had completly forgotten about that" he said " yes, I had a feeling you would ask me that. The liquid was the literal bond within your scar with Voldemort. It was the horrible mind concection with him and when he died, it was broken. It is a sign that you have completly gotten rid of him. He is dead, forever." Harry let out a breath. He was relieved of all his responsibility to the wizarding world, no more saving the world by killing Voldemort or getting killed and being the reason Voldemort took over the world again.

He left the office a while later to find Hermione and Ron. ' Oh no, not Ron' he thought ' when will it set in that he's gone?' he asked himself whipping a tear from his eye. At least He will live on forever, in my heart. "Because only when people forgotten are they really dead." Just like Dumbledore had said. He walked into the common room and looked around finding Hermione sitting by the fire in one of her favorite armchairs. Surprisingly she wasn't reading, nor writing, she was staring blankly at the fire. He stood infront of her and waved a hand gently before her eyes. She snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh hi Harry, do you want to know something strange?" she asked with a smile playing at her lips.

"Sure" he answered sitting on the armrest of her chair.

" Your scar doesn't even show in this light, I mean I knew it was paler but it doesn't even look like you have one." she smiled and he leaned in closer to her and she towards him. The kiss was short, sweet but filled with so much love it was amazing to anyone who was around them, the love left them in waves.

An owl tapped on the window in Harry's dormitory that evening occupying two less boys than before, Seamus and Neville looked as harry let the jet black owl in, it had a letter. It was adressed to all of them. They gathered around and read.

Dear students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,  
We, the parents of Dean Thomas, invite you to his funeral service and burial. It will be held at the Church in Hogsmeade on sunday june 22th at 12pm.  
Mr and Mrs. Thomas.

It was followed by many other owls that night, some for almost every student that had died. All as informal as the first. All except one, from Ron's parents. It had arrived near dawn, Pig carrying five enveloppes, One for each of the three boys and two for others. Each was personnaly written by either Arthur or Molly and adressed specifically to the receiver. Harry read his hoping no tto be blamed by the Weasleys for what had happened to Ron.

Dear Harry,  
First off, thank you for sticking in there and killing Voldemort. Unfortunately some people weren't spared. Ron, god rest his soul, will always be with us although I wish he could have seen more of life. No Harry we do not blame you, he knew what he was doing when he left the school with his wand raised high. Ginny wrote to us to tell us and she was angry with you, but she will come around. Let her mourn. Anyways I was writing to you, on behalf of my entire family, to invite you to Ron funeral service next monday and we really hope you can make it, maybe afterwards you could stay for diner, how about it? We all send our love and we hope to see you soon.  
Arthur

Harry was relieved to say the least and as he looked at his dormmates he knew he wasn't going to be alone for this funeral. With them and Hermione, he'd never be alone. He turned to the other two letters one for Ginny and one for Hermione. He ran down the stairs and into the common room seeing one of the girls he had to see, unfortunately it was the one currently not speaking to him.

"Ginny?" he asked softly

"What do You want?" she spat out sadly.

"Your parents sent you a letter..." he said handing it to her " I thought I should give it to you myself."

"Fine" she answered as she took it from him and quickly tore it open. She read through it quickly and looked up at him again. " so..." she trailed off " are you coming to my brothers funeral?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it" he answered sadly.

"So I suppose you're staying at the Burrow as well, like my paretns asked you to, right?" she pressed on.

"Ginny, honestly I would want to spend time with your family and try to help in anyway I can to cushion the pain. I'll only come and stay over if you want me there." he said sincerely.

"Harry, I didn't really mean to get mad at you" she confessed tears in her eyes. " I just couldn't believe that you could have tried to save him and not succeded. I miss him so much" she said bending her head foward and crying into her hands.

" I miss him too" Harry said to the young red-headed girl. He took her in his arms and hugged her close " But be thankful that the war is over and inocent people won't have to die anymore." he added in a whisper. She nodded into his shoulder.

The next few days were spent in various funeral homes, bidding their final goodbyes to their friends. Out of the many funerals they had seen, Ron's would stand in Harry and Hermione's minds forever.

FlashBack

It was monday morning and Harry was getting dressed for yet another funeral, this time his feet were heavier as was his heart, it seemed everything was moving in slow motion. He tried to make his hair lie flat in vain. He tried to shine his shoes, he tried everything to calm himself down but nothing seemed to work. He colapsed on Ron's four- poster and as he got up Neville noticed and few tears falling silently down his cheeks. Hermione was getting dressed in the girls dormitory with Ginny, whom had taken the bed of one of the girls who had gone home during the darker times before the war. They too tried to remain busy as to not think about what they were getting ready for. Just like Harry, their preperations included tears and then Ginny ran into the lavatory to re- apply her make-up.

The two girls met up with the three sixth year boys to leave at 11 o'clock in the common room. They made their way to the Headmasters office from where they took a portkey to the burrow, the cemetary was only up the road a few minutes walk. They appeared and looked around, a few people seemed to be in the next room. They walked to the door-way and were greeted by all the remaining Weasleys and a few family friends. At 3 o'clock they left the house and made their way to the cemetary. The priest was there greeting the early guests. They all took seats near the front of the funeral area and Harry took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Thank you for coming here today," the priest began. " it is unfortunate to have to see you all under such horrible conditions, our brother, our son, our friend was taken away from us. God may you greet the soul of Ronald Billius Weasley" Everyone nodded their heads and repeated those words silently. " He was a very nice, loyal young man, who shall lay in our hearts forever. He played, he laughed and he teased as all young brothers tend to do. He had a very special life, short as it may be, he had a large, loving family; Friends that no one could compete with.." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand as she let out a loud sob. "He unfortunatly had a big burden to share and it took his life" Harry heard Ginny sob and saw her body shaking, he was glad to see that one of the twins wrapped an arm around her and held her close. " Our brother Ronald leaves behind a sister, Ginevera; five brothers: Frederic, George, Percy, Billius and Charles. He was a young, innocent boy whom will enter into heaven and watch over us all. He will rest eternally and stay with us always. May the soul of Ronald Billius Weasley rest in peace." People started getting up and expressing their condolenses to the Weasley family and hugging each in turn Mrs. Weasley seemed to not let any of her children stray more than three feet away from her, for fear of losing them too.

When the crowd had dispersed and left the cemetary, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went back to the burrow. It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Mrs. Weasley began making supper half-heartedly. A diner that wasn't up to her usual standards was not held against her as they all ate the bland fod without seconds and went up to bed. Harry fearing having to sleep in Ron's old room by himself, walked down the hall to the twins room and asked, slightly embarrased if he could stay there. Instead of laughing or making fun of him as they usually would have, they nodded and clapped him on the shoulder as they conjured a cot and the three went to sleep. Ron's gravestone's inscription burned into their minds as well as on the stone.

Ronald Billius Weasley 1985-2002 Forever in our hearts,  
forever in our minds


	20. Happy Ending epilogue

Happy Epilogue 

Three years later, Harry and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, they had both found flats to their approval. Ginny fresh out of Hogwarts herself was living with Hermione, two floors down from Harry. The young couple had stayed together since their sixth year with a brief breakup, in which no one dated anyone else during their seventh year. Tonight was July 15th and Harry had a date with his long-time girlfriend Hermione. It was actually time for her to get there, he was cooking for her tonight. 'hum...she's usually early I wonder why..." DingDong the doorbell interupted his thoughts. He jumped up from his seat and made his way to the door. Upon openning it he was greeted by Hermione's beautiful straight-toothed smile.

"'Moine! "he greeted her "How was your day?"

"Hi Harry" she said leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "It was a very good day actually, I have wonderfull news for you." She had gotten his attention, he was curious.

"Well then, lets get a glass of butterbeer and we can go into the living room, you can tell me all about it" And that they did, once sitting on the loveseat she turned towards him.

"I've found a spell" she began "that would be really useful to us." she dragged on the suspence

"Come one already" he said as he tickled her sides " tell me!"

"Of alright. i found a spell that can find the souls of people who died in the wrong time or unrightlfully. You know people who didn't deserve it. And those souls are brought into portraits but instead of just waving and smiling, they talk and interact and basically live in their frames." She smiled at him and looked at him for his response. He sat there looking like he hadn't heard any of it but out of nowhere he jumped up hugged her closely and let out a small

"Hooray!" he did a small dance and looked at her " so you mean we could bring back, Ron, Sirius, my mom and dad, and everyone else we wish?" he asked his girlfriend

"thats what the book said." Hermione smiled at him as she took out a piece of parchement and showed it to Harry, the notes were a spell -a ritual actualy- that was the only way to bring them back.

They set to work right away, gathering the equipment they would need which meant they had to go to the Gringotts, into his parents volts to get a picture of them, they already had all the pictures of everyone else. They found the perfect ones, one of each, Lily was looking at the camera sideways and behind her a scenery of a lake was glitering in the sun. James was standing under a tree they both looked like they were about 20. When they got back to Harry's flat they took out the cauldron they would need. Put in the first picture, Lily, and pointed their wands at it saying specific words and thinking precise thoughts they made appear liquides and smokes of different colors they let it soak for exactly three minutes and drained the cauldron in the bottom was a portrait, the scenery was gone but Lily was there, looking the same. Harry cast the "espeekiro" spell and the portrait shook it's head and smiled "Hi, I'm Lily. and you are?"

"I'm Harry" he answered and Hermione introduced herself aswell. Harry was glad to see his mother knew who he was and she was very interested in his life.

They did the same for each picture in turn but didn't bother bringing the portraits to life until they were done with all the pictures in the potion. They had James, Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Dean they also had most significant people in their lives.

One tiny problem, when they tried to make the portraits live, like they had done to Lily. James came back, no problem same for Remus and a few other people but when they tried to give some form of life to Ron, Sirius and Dean the portraits turned blank and the message said "These souls were ready to leave, they cannot be retrieved." and faded. Harry was devastated, he was looking foward to seeing Sirius and Ron. They were the closest people that were dead and remained close to his heart, more so than his parents because he had actually known them. He looked at Hermione and asked why they couldn't come back, Hermione (with tears in her eyes) answered that what the portraits had said was right, they were all in battle at the time of their deaths. They had all known they could die.

Every day Harry would speak with his parents and Remus. And above that, he smiled wider now he spent more time with Hermione. He carried a secret with him, he knew something that she would eventually find out, she would find out soon.

They had a date that night, they were going ou to diner and then for a walk on the beach. Harry brought something along. Diner was wonderful, italian food, Hermione's favorite. Later as the sun was setting they made their way to the closest beach, walking along the shore hand in hand their free hands carrying their shoes. Harry stopped short.

"Whats wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as he dropped down on one knee. She then whispered "Oh my god".

"Hermione throughout my whole life you are the one who has always been by my side, you've not once let me go throught something impossible alone, even if i tried to make you. We had a hard time telling eachother how we felt back in seventh year.I won't let bad timing get in my way again" he smiled as he pulled the ring out of his pocket still in it's navy blue box. "Hermione, you are the only one I have ever loved, Will you marry me?" he openned the box to reveal his mothers engagement ring, it was an emerald surounded by two smaller saphires on a golden band. She gasped.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful. Of course I'll marry you"she yelled slightly pulling him up and wrapping him in her arms, she kissed him repeatedly. She stayed true to herself, even if it was hard. She saved herself for marriage. The wedding, during the following summer was splendid, it was a sunny day without clouds and all the guests were happy to see them. They had a beautiful reception, on the hogwarts grounds and The honeymoon, spent in the bahamas was very busy. Hermione was glad she had saved herself for marriage it had made everything much more special.

Nine months later their first child was born. A baby boy named Sirius James Potter (messy Brown Hair and brown eyes with green specks)who got a baby sister at the age of two her name was Lily Rose Potter(Black bushy hair and green eyes) . Both children were admitted to Hogwarts when they were eleven.

Harry and Hermione lived a happy and full life. Having a third child three years after Lily was born. His name was Ronald Dean Potter(red hair and brown eyes with yellow and green specks). Each child was named after a deceased friend or family member because they thought it fit right. All their children graduated from hogwarts, all in the top ten of their classes.

Harry and Hermione both died in the same year at the age of 92. The many books writen about their many adventures were kept in many stores and libraries. "Potter" was a good family, loyal and slightly wealthy.

THE END!  
A/N I hope you liked it!


	21. Sad Ending epilogue

Three years later, Harry and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, they had both found flats to their approval. Ginny fresh out of Hogwarts herself was living with Hermione, two floors down from Harry. The young couple had stayed together since their sixth year with a brief breakup, in which no one dated anyone else during their seventh year. Tonight was July 15th and Harry had a date with his long-time girlfriend Hermione. It was actually time for her to get there, he was cooking for her tonight. 'hum...she's usually early I wonder why..." DingDong the doorbell interupted his thoughts. He jumped up from his seat and made his way to the door. Upon openning it he was greeted by Hermione's beautiful straight-toothed smile.

"'Moine! "he greeted her "How was your day?"

"Hi Harry" she said leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "It was a very good day actually, I have wonderfull news for you." She had gotten his attention, he was curious.

"Well then, lets get a glass of butterbeer and we can go into the living room, you can tell me all about it" And that they did, once sitting on the loveseat she turned towards him.

"I've found a spell" she began "that would be really useful to us." she dragged on the suspence

"Come one already" he said as he tickled her sides " tell me!"

"Of alright. i found a spell that can find the souls of people who died in the wrong time or unrightlfully. You know people who didn't deserve it. And those souls are brought into portraits but instead of just waving and smiling, they talk and interact and basically live in their frames." She smiled at him and looked at him for his response. He sat there looking like he hadn't heard any of it but out of nowhere he jumped up hugged her closely and let out a small

"Hooray!" he did a small dance and looked at her " so you mean we could bring back, Ron, Sirius, my mom and dad, and everyone else we wish?" he asked his girlfriend

"thats what the book said." Hermione smiled at him as she took out a piece of parchement and showed it to Harry, the notes were a spell -a ritual actualy- that was the only way to bring them back.

They set to work right away, gathering the equipment they would need which meant they had to go to the Gringotts, into his parents volts to get a picture of them, they already had all the pictures of everyone else. They found the perfect ones, one of each, Lily was looking at the camera sideways and behind her a scenery of a lake was glitering in the sun. James was standing under a tree they both looked like they were about 20. When they got back to Harry's flat they took out the cauldron they would need. Put in the first picture, Lily, and pointed their wands at it saying specific words and thinking precise thoughts they made appear liquides and smokes of different colors they let it soak for exactly three minutes and drained the cauldron in the bottom was a portrait, the scenery was gone but Lily was there, looking the same. Harry cast the "espeekiro" spell and the portrait shook it's head and smiled "Hi, I'm Lily. and you are?"

"I'm Harry" he answered and Hermione introduced herself aswell. Harry was glad to see his mother knew who he was and she was very interested in his life.

They did the same for each picture in turn but didn't bother bringing the portraits to life until they were done with all the pictures in the potion. They had James, Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Dean they also had most significant people in their lives.

One tiny problem, when they tried to make the portraits live, like they had done to Lily. James came back, no problem same for Remus and a few other people but when they tried to give some form of life to Ron, Sirius and Dean the portraits turned blank and the message said "These souls were ready to leave, they cannot be retrieved." and faded. Harry was devastated, he was looking foward to seeing Sirius and Ron. They were the closest people that were dead and remained close to his heart, more so than his parents because he had actually known them. He looked at Hermione and asked why they couldn't come back, Hermione (with tears in her eyes) answered that what the portraits had said was right, they were all in battle at the time of their deaths. They had all known they could die.

Every day Harry would speak with his parents and Remus. And above that, he smiled wider now he spent more time with Hermione. He carried a secret with him, he knew something that she would eventually find out, she would find out soon.

They had a date that night, they were going ou to diner and then for a walk on the beach. Harry brought something along. Diner was wonderful, italian food, Hermione's favorite. Later as the sun was setting they made their way to the closest beach, walking along the shore hand in hand their free hands carrying their shoes. Harry stopped short.

"Whats wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as he dropped down on one knee. She then whispered "Oh my god".

"Hermione throughout my whole life you are the one who has always been by my side, you've not once let me go throught something impossible alone, even if i tried to make you. We had a hard time telling eachother how we felt back in seventh year.I won't let bad timing get in my way again" he smiled as he pulled the ring out of his pocket still in it's navy blue box. "Hermione, you are the only one I have ever loved, Will you marry me?" he openned the box to reveal his mothers engagement ring, it was an emerald surounded by two smaller saphires on a golden band. She gasped.

"Oh, Of course i'll marry you Harry!"She shrieked and jumped into his arms.

The wedding day arrived and the wedding area was full of guests. The wedding was being held at Hogwarts, the only place they saw fit. Hermione was in her old dormitory (it was summer) getting ready. Ginny was with her puffing her veil and fixing her hair. The butterflies in her stomach were only surpassed by the big smile on her face. "Ginny I can't believe I'm marrying Harry! I dreamed of this day when I was younger." the bride said to the maid of honor.

Ginny, still sad because of her brother's death, said "I'm really happy for you but I wish Ron could've been here" Hermione agreed.

Harry was in his dormitory and he was lacing his shoes. Neville was with him, they had grown much closer since the war and he was chosen as Harry's Best man. It was time to go to the alter. "Ok Harry, this is it" Neville smiled "Are you ready?" Harry nodded.

"I love her, nothing could ruin this day."

Harry was standing at the front of the isle, near the alter. He waited as the bridesmaids and the maid of honor came foward, he was growing more and more nervous. He was so anxious to start the 'forever' of marriage. Finally Hermione appeared and smiled at him through her veil. He smiled back happily. She walked towards him with elegance and poise. Finally she stood next to him, he took her hands and they looked at the priest, wearing identical grins.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the union Of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger in holy matrimony..." The priest went on about the sanctity of marriage but the young soon to be newlyweds were too busy stairing at eachother to notice."... Do you, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jane Granger as you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do" he answered with a big smile toward his bride.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Harry James Potter as you lawfully wedded husdand to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said.

CRASH! BOOM!

Many noises came flying their way and fifty or so Death Eaters came out of nowhere firing spells, curses and jinxes in every direction. Hermione was hit first, an Imperius Curse to the chest. Her controler gave her strict orders, strict but simple, to kill herself. And that she did, she took her wand, pointed it directly to her chest and proudly said, without hesitation "Avadra Kedavra".

Harry was crushed, he took his anger out on everything and everyone around him, he killed numerous Death Eaters. Finally with some of his guests bodies littering the ground along with his Death Eater victims he finished killing them off and made his way to his late new wife. Tears blurred his vision as he bent down to pick her up. He sat down with her upper-body on his lap. "Why Hermione? Why?" he yelled out to the sky, a now grayish color took over the sky and no trace of the sun was there. " How can I go on without you? No Ron, No you, I'm finished my job. I killed Voldemort and now I probably killed the rest of the Death Eaters. The only reason for me to stay was you" he cried into her hair "I'm not staying if you aren't here" he raised his wand to his chest and repeating what she had done he exclaimed "Avadra Kedavra" and his body fell to the ground, dead before he hit it.

And that's how the Potters died, together, on their wedding day. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N hey…I was wondering if anyone had any more plot Ideas they would like to share and theories on Book 7


End file.
